Een geheim achter een spiegel
by Pixie Musa
Summary: Kiri gaat voor haar eerste jaar naar zweinstein, maar dan verdweinen er veel studenten en Kiri vind een spiegel, samen met Harry, Ron en Hermelien, gaan ze het oplossen.
1. Chapter 1

Ey allemaal, dit is mijn 5e verhaal, ik heb deze pas gestuurd als ik 1 van me verhaalen af had. Ik hoop dat jullie deze ook leuk vinden.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 1: mijn verjaardag.

Ik liep door een kouwe, kille gang. Het was donker, ik zag geen hand voor ogen.

Opeens botste ik tegen een deur, ik maakte hem open, en ik zag een ronde kamer, ik zag iemand liggen, het was een vrouw.

Ze zag er mooi uit, ze had heel lang blond haar. Ze stond op en keek naar mij.

Ik zag haar mooie groene ogen, ze glimlachte naar me en verdween, er ging nog een deur open.

Ik liep er door heen en kwam weer in een ronde kamer, maar dit keer, zag ik een ketel, met een uil.

ik liep er naar toe en de uil vloog weg. Ik keek in de ketel, en zag niet mijn spiegel beeld, maar die van een oude heks. en ze zei: 'ik wacht op je'.

Ik schrok me rot en ik rende uit de kamer, maar in de gang. Draaide alles om me heen, en ik hoor een verselijke lach van de heks.

Opeens zach ik haar voor me staan, ze lachte erg hard en ik wou een stap achteruit doen, maar het leek of ik aan de grond was vastgeplakt.

De heks duwde me om en ik viel naar beneden en het hield niet op, toen schrok ik wakker.

Ik besefde dat ik naast me bed lag, ik stond op en keek naar me klokje.

Het was half 4. Ik keek naar buiten, het was nog donker en de maan scheen mooi over de achter thuin.

Ik deed me lamp aan, die op mijn nacht kastje zat. Ik haalde het zweet van me gezicht af.

Dit was niet me eerst nachtmerie, ik hed elke keer weer 1. Het leek wel of iemand op me wachte, maar wie?. Ik hoopte niet die ene heks.

Maar wie dan wel. Voor dat ik het antwoord wist, viel ik in slaap.

De volgende morgen, werd ik ruw wakker gemaakt door me stief moeder.

' KIRI!..WORD WAKKER...IK HEB NIET DE HELE TIJD':zei mij stief moeder en ze bonkte op mij deur.

' ik..kom al':zei ik slaaperig.

Ik kwam uit bed, en dee wat kleeding aan, ik kamde me haar. Ik had lang bruin haar, tot aan me middel, ik had mooie blauwe ogen. Maar ik kon niet lang naar de spiegel kijken. Want ik moest naar beneden komen.

Vandaag was de dag waar ik van baal. Want vandaag is het 28 juni, dat bedekent dat ik vandaag elf jaar word. Mijn verjaardagen waren niet echt helemaal fijn.

Ik woonde bij me stief moeder en vader. Mijn ouders waren omgekomen bij een trein ongeluk. Teminste dat hadden mijn stief ouders verteld.

Toen ik beneden was, ging ik zitten aan de ontbijt tafel. Mijn stief vader gaf een klein pakje, maar hij zij geen woord. Ik maakte het voorzichtig open, er zat een potlood in met een roze gum.

Mijn stief moeder gaf me ook een klein pakje en daar in zat een sleutel hanger, van een kat.

' en...nou..weer weg...hier heb je ontbijt en nu wegwezen':zei stief moeder. En ze gaf me een bord met twee broodjes met kaas en ik liep naar me kamer.

Ze waren niet echt aardig voor me, en het kan me ook geen pit schelen.

Ik ging op mijn bed zitten en at langzaam mij brood op.

Opeens hoorde ik getik op het raam. Ik draaide me om en zag een bruine kerkuil met een briefje aan zijn poot. Ik maakt het raam open, de kerkuil landen op mijn stoel, ik maakt het briefje los van zijn poot en hij vloog weer weg.

Ik keek op de envolop. Er stond. : Kiri Dentel.

Marmer straat 5. Slaapkamer.

* * *

Dit was het eerste hoofdstuk van dit verhaal. Ik hoop dat jullie deze verhaal ook leuk vinden.

Jullie tips en mening zijn welkom. (R&R)


	2. hoofdstuk 2

Ik wil graag Sue-AnneSparrow bedanken voor de revieuw. Ik ben blij dat iemand mijn 5e verhaal gelezen heeft. Nogmaals bedankt Sue-AnneSparrow!.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 2 : de brief.

Ik was erg verbaast. Wie zou mij nou weer een brief sturen?.

Ik maakte het open. Ik keek voor de zekerheid naar de deur.

Om te verkomen dat één van mijn stiefouders opeens binnen komt.

Er kwam een lang perkament uit. Ik vond het nog al vaag. Er stond.

_Beste Kiri Dentel._

_Wij willen u graag uitnodigen voor onze school. Zweinstein hogeschool voor hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Wij willen u verzoeken dat u, op zondag 10 augustus op het perron van het zweinstein express._

_Hier is uw boekenlijs die u kan kopen op de WegisWeg._

_En nog meer spullen die u nodig heeft voor de eerstejaar. _

Ik begreep het helemaal niet. WegisWeg?….Zweinstein?…wat betekent dit allemaal?.

Ik pakte een andere brief, die achter deze korte brief zat. Er stond.

_Uw Boekenlijst en ander spullen._

_Standaard spreuken boek voor beginners: door Kina bosveld._

_Verzorg voor Fabeldieren : door Peter haakman._

_Kruiden kunde voor alle magiese planten: door Katja Delta._

En er waren nog een paar boeken voor : Toverdranken, Transfiguratie, en nog een paar.

Er stond ook nog.

_Een toverstok, een gewaad, en uw mag ook, een Uil, een Kat, een hond of een pad meenemen._

Ik hoorde dat iemand naar boven kwam, ik stopte gauw de brief onder me kussen, en ik deed als of ik op me bed een boek zat te lezen. Opeens stormde mijn stiefvader mijn kamer binnen.

Hij zag er woest uit.

'verwachte jij….bezoek!':zei mijn stief vader.

'eh..niet dat ik weet?':zei ik, en ik legde het boek neer die ik van mij Bureau had gepakt.

'weet je het zeker!…en lig niet!':zei mijn stief vader die het meende.

Ik weet waar hij het over had, waarom zou ik bezoek krijgen?. Tenzij het de kinderbescherming was.

'ik..ik weet niet waar u het over heeft, waarom zou ik bezoek krijgen?': zei Ik en ik bleef klam.

'IK ZIJ LIG NIET!….ER IS HIER EEN OUDE VENT DIE JOU WIL SPREKEN!…IS DAT MISSCHIEN JE GROOTVADER!': zei mijn stief vader die echt kwaad was geworden.

'dat kan niet…mijn grootvader is pas overleden aan een hart aanval':zei Ik en ik begon zelf ook kwaad te worden.

'HET KAN ME NIETS SCHELEN HOE JE FAMIELIE IS GESTOREVEN!…IK WIL ALLEEN WETEN….': zei mijn stief vader maar zijn zin werd onderbroken door de oude mijn.

'wie ik ben?': zei de oude man die achter hem stond.

'JA….EN HOU HET KORT!..IK WIL GEEN VREEMDE HIER!':zei mijn stief vader.

'het duurt niet lang meneer Dentel….het is kort…en wilt u zo vriendelijke zijn om ons even alleen te laten?':zei de oude man.

'als u maar niet…van de kinderbescherming bent':zei mijn stief vader en ging woest weg.

Ik was alleen met die vreemde oude man.

Hij had een lange baard, een groene gewaad, en had een klein brilletje, en had een tovenaarshoed.

'eh..mag..ik misschien weten wie u…bent?':zei Ik. Ik was nog steeds verbaast waarom hij hier is.

Is hij soms een oude postbode?.

'ik ben Albus Perkamentus..je schoolhoofd op je nieuwe school':zei Perkamentus.

* * *

Het moet ook niet gekker worden, Perkamentus die in je kamer verscheid?.

Maar ja..blijf R&R.


	3. hoofdstuk 3

Nou..jullie weten nu dat Albus in de kamer is verschenen. (moet niet gekker worden).

* * *

Hoofdstuk 3 : Een deel van me verleden.

' mijn...mijn..nieuwe school?':zei ik erg verbaast. En ik rechter zitten op mijn bed.

' inderdaad...ik wist dat je zeker niet mog aar Zweinstein...dus daarom..ben ik hier' :zei Perkamentus.

' Zweinstein?...wat is dat...?':zei ik en ik keek hen nog steeds verbaast aan.

'dat is een Toverschool voor jonge heksen en tovernaars':zei Perkamentus.

' heksen en Tovernaars?':zei Ik.

' ja..dat zei ik':zei Perkamentus.

' sorry hoor...ten eerste...ik ben geen heks...en ten tweede ik kan niet toveren':zei ik. en ik stond op.

' het is wel wat lastig uitteleggen...maar je zult het begrijpen':zei Pekamentus.

' wat begrijpen':zei ik. Ik vond het erg vreemd wat die ouwe zat te lullen.

' maar goed...laten daar later over hebben':zei Perkamentus en ging op mijn stoel zitten.

' ik wil het wel begrijpen...maar...wilt u alstubliefd vertellen waarom ik naar die school moet?':zei ik en ik zelf op mijn bed zitten.

' jou famillie is een tovernaars famillie...daarom..zal jij ook naar die school moeten...dat wouden je ouders erg graag':zei Perkamentus.

Die had ik niet zien aankomen, kon mijn famiellie toveren...waarom wist ik het niet.

' hoe kan..dat..mijn famillie is de pijp uit':zei ik kwaad.

' nee..nee...een deel van je famillie leefd nog':zei Perkamentus.

' maar waarom zat ik dan hier hele jaren?': zei iknog steeds kwaad.

' je grootouders van je vaders kant...konen niet voor je zorgen...':zei Perkamentus.

'waarom niet!':schreeuwde ik uit.

' Kiri...je groot ouders...werden met de dood bedreigt...je groot moeder...gaf jou aan je tante...en zij bracht jou later hier':zei Perkamentus klam.

' en waarom dat?' : zei ik en ik begon wat klamer te worden.

' zij was erg ziek...en je oom..was op zakken reis...ze vroeg mij raad...en ik zei uiteindelijk...dat je bij een pleeg gezin..zonder vrees kon op groeien':zei Perkementus.

Er viel een stilte, ik kon geen woord uitbrengen, was dit een puzzel stukje van me verleden, en hoe waren mijn ouders gestroven, of...leefde zij nog?.

' en?...waren me groot ouders..vermoord...of leven ze nog?':zei ik met een twijvel in me stem.

' ze leven nog...maar ze zijn naar Ierland verhuist...net als je tante die erg ziek was...maar zij leeft nog en ze ik ook een beetje zwak..maar het gaat':zei Perkamentus.

Ik was opgelucht, ze leefde nog. En misschien was mijn oom en mijn grootmoeder van mijn moeders kant, ook nog in leven. En waren mijn ouders misschien daar.

' maar genoeg er over...wil je naar zweinstein?...je kan er een nacht over slapen...morgen vertrek ik naar londen..met of zonder jou' :zei Perkamentus.

' ik..ik..denk er nog over na':zei Ik.

' goed..ik zie je morgen wel...en maak morgen je keuze':zei Perkamentus en verdween als sneeuw voor de zon.

Ik kan misschien wel, naar die school, ik was nog niet zo vaak, naar buiten geweest, en misschien ligt daar wel mijn antwoorden, en toveren, dat lijk me wel wat.

Ik pakte een oude koffer die ergens op mij kamer stond.

Ik legde hem voor mijn bed.

Die nacht. Kon ik amper slapen, ik moest de hele tijd denken wat Perkamentus zei.

Misschien is het beste om naar Zweinstein te gaan, dan kan ik ook anderen kinderen ontmoeten. Uiteindelijk viel ik in slaap, in gedachten verzonken.

* * *

Wat zal Kiri beslissen?. Blijf R&R en dan kom je er achter. 


	4. hoofdstuk 4

Hier kom je te wten wat Kiri gaat beslissen, maar misschien weten jullie het antwoord wel.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 4 : In de WegisWeg.

Ik werd de volgende dag vroeg wakker, ik trok wat kleren aan, en ik liep langzaam,op de overloop, gelukkig sliepen mijn stief ouders nog.

Toen ik halve wegen op de trap was, zag ik Perkamentus in de gang.

' en?..heb je al besloten?':zei Perkamentus.

' ja..ik weet het...zeker..ik ga mee': zei Ik.

' mooi...kom mee':zei Perkamentus. Ik volgde hem naar de woonkamer, en we stopte bij de haard.

' mooi...heb je al eens eerder brandstof gebruikt?':zei Perkamentus.

Ik heb erg verbaast aan.

' wat is...brandstof?...':vroeg ik en ik keek naar een paarse zakje die hij in zijn handen had.

' daarmee kunen we reizen naar Londen':zei Perkamentus en keek in de haard, als of hij verwachten dat er iets uitkwam.

'Londen?...ik..ben er nog nooit geweest':zei Ik.

' dan word het tijd dat je het ziet...kom op in de haard':zei Perkamentus.

' pardon?':zei Ik.

'kom...op..je stief ouders kunnen elk momeent wakker worden':zei Perkamentus.

Dat wou ik niet hebben, ik stapte in de haard, Perkamentus gaf wat brandsstof, het leek gewoon op zand.

' mooi...je moet duidelijk zeggen waar je heen wilt...':zei Perkamentus.

' waar moet ik dat heen?':zei Ik en keek naar boven. word ik soms er uit geschoten?.

' je moet duidelijk zeggen : WegisWeg, heb je dat?':zei Perkamentus.

' eh...ja...':zei ik twijvel achtig.

' mooi...er wacht al iemand op je...ga nu':zei Perkamentus.

'WEGISWEG':zei Ik luid en ik voelde de groene warme vlammen om me heen, opeens begon ik erg te draaien, er flitste allemaal haarden om me heen. Ik werd door een hand vastgepakt.

Die trok me uit een haard,en ik viel voorover.

' goeien reis gehad?';zei een vrouwe stem.

Ik keek op, het was een vrouw, van ongeveer 59 jaar, ze had tot haar schouders wit haar, en ze had een blauwe gewaad aan.

' oh...hoi..Kiri dit is Winnie van kromp...zij zal je begeleiden door de WegisWeg':zei Perkamentus die ook uit de haard stapte.

' oh..eh..aangenaam':zei Ik en stond en keek rond. Ik zat in een soort boek winkel, er waren veel kinderen van me leeftijd, en op de voorkant van de boeken, stonden een afbeelding vaneen Tovernaar of Heks, en die bewogen ook.

' nou..ik moet weer gaan, veel plezier':zei Perkamentus en ging weg.

' waar..gaat hij naar toe?':zei Ik.

' oh..hij moet wat zaken regelen, nou ik heb je boeken al gekocht en en je ketel n gewaad, kom mee';zei Winnie en ik volgde haar door de WegisWeg.

Er waren veel winkels, met dieren, en nog heel veel.

' maar...eh..Winnie..waar gaan we naar toe?':vroeg ik.

' we gaan eerst naar..Olivander...en daarna zien we wel';zei zei Winnie vrolijk.

' Olivander?':zei Ik.

' ja...die maakt toverstokken, hij is er erg goed in...en het is de beste zaak..waar je toverstoken kan kopen': zei Winnie.

' OMA!..':riep iemand en er kwam een meisje van ongeveer 12 jaar, ze had bruinhaar tot aan haar schouders.

' Hallo lieve Hermelien...':zei Winnie en gaf het meisje een kunffel.

' wat goed om u te weer te zien':zei Hermelien en ze keek naar mij.

' oh..dit is Kiri Dentel..ik heb de opdracht om haar de begleiden door de WegisWeg': zei Winnie.

' aangenaam Kiri..ik ben Hermelien Griffel...':zei Hermelien.

' ook...aangenaam':zei Ik.

' heb je al je spullen?':zei Winnie.

' ja allemaal':zei Hermelien.

' en hebben je vrienden ook alles?':zei Winnie.

' ja...ze hebben ook alles':zei Hermelien.

' mooi...':zei Winnie.

' komen jullie zo ook naar de drie bezenstelen?':zei Hermelien.

' drie Bezemstelen?':zei ik.

' ja...daar kan je wat drinken..':zei Hermelien.

' ja..dan komen we er zo aan...':zei Winnie.

is goed...tot zo':zei Hermelien en ging weer weg.

Toen we klaar waren bij Olivander, liepen we naar de driebezemstelen.

* * *


	5. hoofdstuk 5

Ik wil graaf Ambrez bedanken voor de Revieuw. Erg bedankt Ambrez!. Echt spuper van je.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 5 : nieuwe vrienden.

Ik liep met Winnie naar drie bezenstelen, wat het ook mog zijn.

Ik bekeek mijn toverstok, volgens Olivander had het als kern een Feniksveer.

Geen flauw idee wat een feniks is, maar ja...ik was er wel blij mee.

Winnie en ik kwamen bij de drie bezemstelen.

Ik zag wel veel mensen in gewaaden die wat dronken. Er was een sroort bar, met stoelen, en tafels, waar je ook kon zitten.

Ik voelde me een vreemde hier. Ik weet niet waarom, maar het leek wel of ik dit herkende, wat behoorlijk vaag is.

' eens kijken...ah..daar zit ze';zei Winnie en we liepen naar Hermelien toe.

' jullie zijn er..mooi';zei Hermelien.

' goed...Ik ga even kletsen..met wat bekende...Kiri..jij vermaak je toch wel..Heh?...nou doei';zei Winnie en liep naar een paar mensen en praten er mee.

Ik ging zitten, en keek Hermelien aan, en zij ging ook zitten.

' oh..Kiri...dit zijn mijn vrienden':zei Hermelien en keek naar twee jongens. Eentje had rood haar en had sproeten. En de jongen naast hem, had zwart haar hij was nog al een beetje mager, hij had een ronde bril. Ik keek naar zijn voor hoofd.

het leek of hij een litteken had in vrom van de bliksemsicht. Hij had misschien ooit een operatie gehad ofzo.

' Kiri dit zijn Ron Wemel...en Harry Potter';zei Hermelien.

Harry Potter?...die naam kwam me bekend voor, maar hoe kan dat, ik heb hem nog nooit ontmoet, het leek wel, of ik hem ergens van kende, maar van wat.

' aangenaam Kiri...en..oh nee niet hij':zei Ron, we keken naar de deur, er stapte een jongen binnen, hij was ongeveer 12 jaar, hij had een zwarte gewaad, en had licht blond haar, het leek op wit.

Hij werd gevolgt door twee jongens, hun net zo oud als die jongen., ze hadden allebei zwart haar.

' kijk..kijk...je hoeft maar even ergens binnen tekomen en dan zien je de modderbloedjes':zei de jongen en kwam naar ons toe.

' ach..hou je mond Malfidus';zei Harry.

Malfidus, was dat zijn echte naam, wel raar.

' als ik jou was zou ik uitkijken Potter':zei Malfidus.

' we hoefen perse niet uit te kijken Malfidus':zei Hermelien.

' hou je bek dicht modderbloedje';zei Malfidus.

Moderbloedje, wat was dat nou weer, een soort scheld woord?.

Opeens haalde Malfidus zijn tover stok tevoorschijn.

Zonder na te denken stond ik op en haalde mijn toverstok ook tevoorschijn. En richte op Malfidus.

' en wie ben jij dan wel?':zei Malfidus.

' gaat je niks aan':zei Ik en hield mijn toverstok er goed vast.

' jij bent zeker een eerstejaar...erg zwak...we gaan';zei Malfidus en liep weg met de anderen jongens.

Ik ging weer zitten, en deed mijn toverstok weg.

' wow... Kiri dat was gaaf':zei Harry.

' je bent dapper...je zal zeker in grifoendor worden ingedeelt':zei Ron.

' Grifoendor?':zei Ik verbaast.

' er zijn vier afdelingen, Grifoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich':zei Hermelien.

' en..worden eerstejaars daar ergens ingedeelt';zei Ik.

' ja':zei Harry.

' in welke afdeeling zitten jullie dan?':zei ik.

' in Grifoendor':zei Ron.

Grifoendor, dat kwam me weer bekend voor, het was gewoon eng.

' zullen we weer gaan?';zei Hermelien en stond op.

Harry, Ron en Ik stonden ook op, we liepen door de WegisWeg.

Toen kwam Perkamentus aan gelopen.

' oh..hallo, Harry, Ron, Hermelien':zei Perkamentus.

' hoi Professor';zei Ron met een glimlach.

' eh Harry kan ik je onder vier ogen spreken?':zei Perkamentus.

' eh..natuurlijk professor..ik zie jullie wel zo wel bij magiese dierenwinkel':zei Harry en werd zo wat mee getrokken door Perkamentus.

Ik had het gevoel dat er iets mis was, maar wat?. Ik liep maar met Ron en Hermelien mee, maar ik was wel nieuwsirig wat Perkamentus met Harry moest.

* * *

Blijf R&R... 


	6. hoofdstuk 6

Ik zal porberen wat langere hoofdstukken typen.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 6 : Afluisteren.

Ik liep met Hermelien en Ron mee naar een soort dierenwinkel. Er waren Ratten, Muisen, Hagedissen, Slangen, Vleermuizen, Uilen, Katten en Honden. En er was natuurlijk voedsel voor de dieren.

' ik moest trouwens toch hierheen voor Knikenbeen':zei Hermelien en liep naar binnen.

' wie is Kinkebeen?': vroeg ik aan Ron.

' dat is haar mollige rot kat':zei Ron.

' een rot kat?...hoezo?':zei Ik. ( in mijn Fic heeft Hermelien kinkebeen al).

' die kat eet bijna elkekeer mijn Rat op...en dan zeg ze..dat het natuur is...':zei Ron met een blik naar zijn bruine rat in zijn hand.

' mooi..gelukkig is er niets mis met mijn poes':zei Hermelien, en ze kwam buiten, met een mollige rode kat in haar armen.

' wat..is ze lief':zei ik en ik aaide Kinkebeen over haar hoofdje.

'lief?...het is een moordenaar':zei Ron en deed zijn rat in zijn zak.

' ach..Ron..stel je niet zo aan':zei Hemelien.

' waarom..moest Kinkebeen naar die winkel?': vroeg ik.

' oh...hij voelde de laaste tijd niet zo lekker...in mijn achtertuin had hij een vuur pad opgeeeten': zei Hermelien.

' een vuur pad?': zei Ik verbaast. Ik had wel wat over padden gelezen, maar een vuur pad?.

' als je dat opeet, kan je erge buikpijn krijgen':zei Hermelien.

' ik vraag me af waar Harry blijft':zei Ron.

' ja...hij is al 3 minuten bij Perkamentus' :zei Hermelien. Bij Harry.

' waarom moet u mij spreken professor?':zei Harry.

' ik moet je waarschuwen...Harry...jij en Kiri moeten opassen voor het nieuwe gevaar':zei Perkamentus.

' wat heeft die gevaar met mij en Kri te maken?';zei Harry die er geen ene moer van snapte.

' het heeft er veel mee te maken, op zweinstein..moet je voorzichtig zijn begrepen?':zei Perkamentus.

' begrepen':zei Harry.

' goed..ga maar naar je vrienden...en Harry':zei Perkamentus, en Harry wou weg maar stopte.

' ja..professor?':zei Harry die zich omdraaide.

' zeg niets tegen Kiri en de anderen...ze mogen niet in paniek raken': zei Perkamentus en liep weg.

Harry liep door de WegisWeg en kwam na een paar seconde bij Ron en Hermelien, Ik was in de winkel om de dieren te bekijken.

Ik stond achter een kast met uilen voedesel en ik hoorde wat Harry tegen de anderen zij.

' Harry...wat wou Perkamentus?':zei Ron.

' ik mag niets zeggen, niet met Kiri in de buurt':zei Harry.

' ze is in de winkel, maak je geen zorgen';zei Hermelien.

' vertel het Harry...dan zijn wij ook op de hoogte':zei Ron ongeduldig.

' goed...volgens Perkamentus...komt er een nieuwe gevaar op zweinstein':zei Harry.

' en wat voor kwaad':zei Ron.

' dat vertelde hij niet...maar het heefd met mij en Kiri te maken':zei Harry.

' ook met Kiri?...dit is niet goed...we moeten uitvinden...wat er mis is':zei Hermelien.

' waarom heeft Kiri er mee te maken':zei Ron.

' geen idee...ik hoop niet dat Voldemoord er iets mee te maken heeft en...Ron schei uit':zei Harry en zag dat Ron een paar passen achteruit zetten.

Voldemoord?. Dat kwam me ook bekend voor, Voldemoord...wat een vaage naam.

' ik denk het niet Harry...zelf hij is niet gek genoeg om je op zweinsten te vermoorden':zei Hermelien.

' daar..heb je gelijk in':zei Ron.

' we moeten Kiri in de gaten houden dit jaar': zei Hermelien.

' lijkt me een goed plan':zei Harry.

' ik ga haar even halen':zei Hermelien en liep de winkel in, ik deed net als of ik de vleermuizen aan het bewonderen was.

' oh...eh..hoi Hermelien...is Harry er?...wat wou Perkamentus..?':zei Ik vlug, ik hoopte dat ze niets merkte dat ik afgeluisterd had.

' oh...eh...Perkamentus..vroeg aan hem...om..om...eh..hem te helpen om zijn huisdier te verzorgen':zei Hermelien en ik zag dat ze aazelde.

' heeft..Perkamentus een huisdier?':zei Ik

' ja...en Harry verzorgd dat dier een tijdje..omdat..Perkamentus het erg druk heeft':zei Hermelien. Ik wist dat ze loog.

' zullen we gaan?';zei Hermelien. Ik liep met haar mee uit de winkel.

* * *

Wil je weten wat er gebeurd?. Blijf A.U.B. R&R!. 


	7. hoofdstuk 7

Hier komt Kiri iemand tegen. Wil je weten wie?. Ga lezen.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 7: Een meisje met een gave.

Ik liep verder met Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Tot.

' ik moet weer gaan...mijn oma wacht zeker op me';zei Hermelien.

' ja ik moet ook gaan..ga je mee Harry?':zei Ron.

'en Kiri dan?';zei Harry en keek naar mij.

Toen kwam Winnie er aan.

' geen zorgen Harry...ik breng..haar zo wel thuis..nadat ik Hermelien thuis heb gebracht':zei Winnie.

' is goed..ik wacht wel daar op het open plein':zei Ik.

' is goed meid...ik zie je zo': zei Winnie en ze liep weg met Hermelien.

' we zien je later Kiri':zei Ron en hij liep weg met Harry. Ik liep naar het open plein, in het midden zat een grote fontein, met een grote marmer beeld van een tovernaar.

En om hem heen gouden vissen die water spuwde.

Ik ging zitten op het bankje voor de fontein. En ik wachten en wachten.

Opeens vloog er een uil tegen me op.

' au':zei Ik en de uil lande op de grond, het was een bruinen uil en hij had een een blauwe lind om zijn pootje.

' OKKY!...':riep een meisje en zij renden naar de uil. Ze had kort zwart haar, (tot aan haar nek). Ze had blauwe ogen, en had een een blau rokje aan en een roze shrit.

' het spijt me..Okky heeft je toch geen pijn gedaan, toen hij wou landen':zei het meisje.

' eh...nee hoor..':zei Ik snel.

' gelukkig maar...Okky is erg slecht in landen':zei het meisje en kwam naast me zitten.

' Ik heet trouwens Suki Anneveld':zei Suki en stak een hand naar me uit.

' aangenaam..ik ben Kiri Dentel':zei Ik en we schude elkaar een hand.

' jij gaat zeker ook voor het eerst naar Zweinstein?':zei Suki en liet Okky weer vliegen.

' eh..ja...':zei Ik met een twijvel.

' mooi..in welke afdeling zou jij graag in willen?':zei Suki.

' eh...ik hoop..in Grifoendor':zei Ik snel. Ik kon nits anders bedenken.

' mijn familie zat in Ravenklauw...dus misschien word ik daar in geplaatst':zei Suki zelfverzekerd.

Na een paar seconde.

' zie je die draakje?':zei Suki en wees naar een groene kleine draakje, die kunsjes zat te doen.

' ja ik zie hem':zei Ik.

' ik heb hem 13 galjoenen gegeven, die arme staker, zijn baasje is arm en dat draakje moest de kost verdinen, hij zei dat hij erg blij was toen ik het geld gaf':zei Suki.

Ik was verbaast. Konden draken praten. Ik geloofde er geen snars van.

' maar Suki...draken konden toch niet praten' : ik en keek naar het draakje die zat te dansen.

' ik kan met draken praten en met nog meer weznes...dat heb ik van mijn moeders kant...soms is het erg vervelend en soms niet':zei Suki.

' oh..':zei Ik. En ik zag Winnie naar me toe lopen.

' hey Kiri...kom we moeten gaan...je stief vader vraagt zich af waar je was':zei Winnie.

' oh...nee':zei Ik en stond op. Suki stond ook op.

' ik..zie je misschien over 2 dagen bij de Zweinstein Express':zei Suki en ging weer weg.

' een nieuwe vriendin?...':zei Winnie.

' ja...maar wat is Zweinstein Express?':vroeg ik aan Winnie.

' dat is een trein...die gaat naar Zweinstein..maar kom mee':zei Winnie en we gingen gauw terug naar mijn huis.

Ik kwam uit de haard en Winnie kwam achter me aan.

' goed...ik zie je misschien over 2 dagen...ga alvast je spullen bij elkaar zoeken..ene...er komt misschien iemand je ophallen...maar..hou je goed':zei Winnie en verdween.

Ik had mazzel dat mijn stief ouders allebei werkte. Ik pakte wat eten, want ik had erg honger. Toen ik mijn brood op hgad ging ik naar boven, naar me kamer.

Ik pakte mijn koffer die voor me bed lag.

* * *


	8. hoofdstuk 8

het duurde een tijdje maar hier is mijn 8e hoofdstuk. EN ik wil graag all mijn reivers bedanken.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 8 : Inpakken en een brief.

Ik pakte wat kleding uit me kast en de boeken die ik van Winnie had gekregen.

Nadat ik een gele trui met de tekst ' littel witch' had gepakt, hoorde ik een slot open gaan.

Ik keek verschrikt naar de klok, het was half twee. Ze konden nu toch niet thuis zijn?.

Of hadden ze een halve dag vrij?. Ik keek voorzichtig om de deur, en liep stilletjes op de overloop. Ik keek boven de trap en zag.

De woede op mijn stief vaders gezicht. Hij liep gewoon door, als of ik onzicht baar was.

Toen hoorde ik zijn geschreeuw.

' NIET TE GELOVEN... DIE MUTS VAN EEN MENEER VAN LOOD!...dat hij zomaar de geld had gestolen!': riep mijn stief en sloeg de woonkamer deur met een klap dicht.

Gelukig was het over zijn werk. Ik liep voorzichtig terug naar me kamer. En iok deed voorzichtig mijn duer open en dicht. Ik pakte wat boeken, en ik deed het ook in de koffer.

Opeens hoorde ik getik. Ik draaide me om en zag voor het raam een bruine uil, hij leek wel op Okky, ik deed open en Okky lande op mijn bed.

Ik zag dat hij een brief had van Suki, ik maakte het los om zijn pootje, ik deed de envolop open, en las.

_Beste Kiri._

_Ik hoop dat Okky goed geland is._

_Ben jij klaar voor zweinstein?. Ik een beetje, ik ben wel zenuwachtig, jij ook?._

_Hoe dan ook. Ik hoop dat ik je zie op het parron. Heb jij wel eens smekkies geproeft?._

_Ik had een keertje lever smaak. Het was erg goor, ik moest overgeven, ik kan niet zo goed tegen lever, daar word ik elke keer misselijk van. _

_groetjes Suki._

Ik wist niet wat ik las, hoe weet Suki mijn adres?. Nou ja, ik pakte een vel papier, een potlood en schreef.

_Beste Suki._

_Okky is goed geland.. Ik ben een beetje zenuwachtig. Nee, ik heb nog nooit van smekkies gehoord. Maare...hoe weet je eigenlijk mij adres?. En Lever, ja, dat vind ik ook erg vies. Ik hoop ook dat ik je zie op het parron. van Kiri._

Van Kiri, dat leek me niet echt een leuke afsluiting van een brief. Ik gumde het uit, en schreef : _Groetjes Kiri._

Ik rolde het briefje op, deed mijn gele haar lint er om heen, en ik deed er een knopje in.

Ik deed de brief om Okky's poot en hij vloog weer weg.

Ik pakte mijn toverstok, en toen. Kwam opeens mijn stief moeder binnen.

' WAAR HEB JIJ UITGEHANGEN!': schreeuwde mijn Stief moeder. Ze blijkbaar erachter gekomen dat ik weg was. Wat een elende.

'eh...ik..nou..ik was buiten...even een frise neus halen snapt u?':loog ik. Wat moest ik anders zeggen.

'FRISSE NEUS!...JE WEET DAT JE NIET VAN JE KAMER MOG!..ALLEEN ALS HET NODIG WAS!': schreeuwde ze nog harder.

Ze wees naar mijn toverstok, en was erg geschrokken.

' wat..is dat voor ding?':zei mijn stief moeder kalm.

' eh...mijn stok...die ik gevonden...had':zei Ik snel.

'JA..JA..MAAK DAT DE KAT WIJS!...':zei mijn stief moeder.

' welke kat?...die van meneer buur?':zei Ik.

' HOU JE MOND!...DIT WAS DE LAASTE KEER DAT JE EEN FRISE NEUS HEB GEHAALD!...JE GAAT DE DEUR NIET MEER UIT!..EN OOK NIET NAAR JE NIEUWE POKKEN SCHOOL!': schreeuwde mijn stief moeder en sloeg de deur met een klap dicht.

Ik was stom verbaast. Hoe wist ze dat ik naar Zweinstein ging?. Was zij ook een heks, kon ze ook toveren?. Ik deed mijn toverstok in de koffer.

En ik ging op mijn beb liggen. Ik staarde naar het plafond.

Ik wis niet wat ik moest doen. Ik kon niet meer naar Zweinstein. Ik moest wat verzinnen.

Maar wat.

In hoop wat te verzinnen, telde ik de spinnen webben die in een hoekje zaten van mijn kamer.

* * *

Blijf a.u.b R&R. 


	9. hoofdstuk 9

Hoofdstuk 9 : de zweintein Express.

Ik lag nog steeds op mijn bed. Het was half 2 in de de nacht. De maan scheen helder over de donkere steegjes.

Ik kon nog steeds niet geloven, hoe mijn Stiefmoeder er van wist van mijn nieuwe school. Kon zij ook toveren, zat zij vroeger ook op die school?. Voor dat ik iets voorstelde, werd er ruw op mijn raam getikt.

Ik schoot van schrik overheid, en zag voor mijn raam een mevrouw van ongeveer 21 jaar. Ze gebaarde dat ik de raam open moest doen. Ik liep naar mijn raam en deed het open.

De mevrouw kwam binnen,op een bezem en landen op de grond.

' bedankt...u bent zeker Kiri Dentel?':zei de mevrouw. Ik keek haar verward aan. Ze had een donkergroene gewaad aan, en ze had blond haar tot aan haar middel.

'eh...ja..dat ben ik':zei Ik.

' mooi...ik hoop dat u klaar bent...dit is jou koffer..toch?': zei de mevrouw en pakte mijn koffer.

' ja..maar wie bent u?':vroeg Ik aan de mevrouw.

' Ik ben Professor Fleury ik ben uw assistent leraares Verzoring voor Fabbel dieren':zei Proffessor Fleury.

' Assisent?':zei Ik verbaast.

'ja ik ben nog in opleidleiding, maar kom mee, moeten gaan..':zei Professor Fleury.

'waarom? het is nog laat':zei Ik en ik wees op de klok.

' ja..dat is zo..maar ik heb gehoord dat je van je dreuzel stief ouders niet mog, maar Perkamentus, heefd mij opgedragen, om u te gaan halen, voor dat de zweinteion Expres gaat':zei Professor Fleury.

'dat lijk me fijn, maar..hoe komen we daar?':vroeg ik.

' we moeten eerst naar Londen, spring maar achter op mijn bezem..':zei Professor Fleury en stapt op haar bezem. Ik stapte achter haar op.

'en mij koffe dan?':zei Ik en keek naar me koffer.

' geen zorgen':zei Professor Fleury, en pakte haar toverstok en richte op mijn koffer.

' Aro Mentis': mompelde Professor Fleury en de koffer begon te krimpen en vervolgens lag er dan een kleine koffer op mijn hand.

Ik stond er met een verbaaste blik naar de kijken.

' in londen maak ik hem weer groot':zei Professor Fleury en steeg op met de bezem en we vlogen het raam uit.

We vlogen wat hoger. Ik kon nog wel wat zien, de huizen, de straat lantarens die nog aan waren. Een klein speeltuintje.

' maar...Professer Fleury...hoe weet mijn stiefmoeder dat ik naar...zweinstein ga?':zei Ik.

' ik heb geen idee...dat moet je maar aan Perkementus vertellen': zei professor Fleury.

Na 2 en een half uur zwefen, op een bezem. Kwamen we aan in Londen. Het was erg stil, je hoorde zelfs de wind waaien.

We landen bij een trein station.

' waarom zijn we hier?':zei Ik en ik stapte van de bezem af.

' voor de zweintein Express natuurlijk...hoe wil je dan naar zweinstein?':zei Professor Fleury. En we liepen op het donker parron.

' maar waarom gaat de trein dan zo laat?': vroeg ik.

' voor Dreuzels...ze mogen niet weten dat we bestaan':zei Professor Fleury.

' Dreuzels?':vroeg ik verbaast.

' mensen die niet kunen toveren...ah...we zijn er':zei Professor Fleury. We stonden voor een muur, boven hingen twee bordjes, met de cijver 9 en 10.

' en nu?': zei ik ongeduldig.

' goed, je loop door de muur heen en dan kom je op het parron van de trein':zei Professor Fleury.

' pardon?':zei Ik en ik keek haar raar aan. Ik dach dat ik verstond door de muur.

' waar wacht je op...je moet zo gaan': zei Professor Fleury ongeduldig.

Ik keek naar de muur. Maar voor dat ik het wist werd mijn koffer groter, die Professor Fleury klein had gemaakt. En Ik werd door Professor Fleury tegen de muur aangeduwd, maar ik ging er helemaal door heen.

Ik kwam aan de andere kant weer uit met mijn Koffer.

Ik zag een grote mooie rode trein, hij stomde mooie rook pluimen uit.

Hier begon het, mijn eerste stap naar zweinstein, daar kan ik op zoek gaan naar me verleden.

Hier bij het Parron van de zweinstein Expres begon mijn Avontuur, vol gevaren en plezier. Hoop Ik.

* * *

Blijf R&R. 


	10. hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10 : Onderweg en een nieuw vriendin.

* * *

Ik keek nog steeds naar de mooie rode trein, maar.

'Schiet op kind…de trein vertrekt..zo':zei Professor Fleury die ook uit de muur kwam.

Ik liep over het perron, met mijn zware koffer aan me hand. De koffer werd gepakt door een meneer en zette het in een wagon, waar veel koffers zaten.

'kom op…kom op in de trein kom op': zei Professor Fleury, en ik stapte in de trein.

'nog..bedankt Professor…':zei Ik en keek even achterom.

'graag gedaan…ik zie je wel op zweinstein..':zei Professor Fleury.

Er stapte er veel kinderen in. Ik liep door de trein maar toen, hoorde ik mijn naam roepen.

'Kiri!…ik zit hier!..Kiri!':riep iemand. Ik liep een stukje door en zag Suki in een leeg wagon. Ik makte de deur open, en toen ik de deur dicht deed, plofte ik op het bankje, tegenover Suki.

'fijn om je te zien…heb je mijn brief gelezen?':zei Ik.

'ja…gelukkig dat je heb geschreven dat Okky goed geland is':zei Suki. Opeens hoorde we een fluit. Toen begonnen we te rijden, het werd langzamerhand een beetje lichter.

De trein reed door de bergen van Schotland.

'ik ben nog zo moe':zei Suki en rekte zich uit.

'waarom moesten we dan laat in de nacht op het perron zijn?':zei Ik.

'volgens mij opa…deed perkamentus dat, om te verkomen dat Dreuzels ons zien':zei Suki.

'oh..ja':zei Ik. Ik moest aan me groot ouders denken, ik weet nog steeds niet of ze nog leven, of mijn ouders.

'wat is er Kiri?':zei Suki die me zo droef zag.

'oh….eh..niets bijzonders':zei Ik snel, ik voelde wat, bij mijn benen.

'kijk een rat':zei Suki en wees op een witte rat.

Ik pakte hem op.

'volgens mij is hij van iemand..':zei Ik en ik bekeek het Ratje.

Opeens schoof de deur open, er stond een meisje in de deur opening. Ze had een zwarte gewaad aan, ze had licht bruin haar, tot aan haar schouders, ze was ongeveer 11 jaar. Ze was kennelijk geschokt.

'weten jullie misschien….waar mijn witte rat is?':zei Het meisje.

'eh…ja…is deze van jou?':zei Ik en liet de witte rat aan haar zien.

'Lidy!…oh..bedankt..ik was haar kwijt..erg bedankt':zei het meisje en ging naast mij zitten. Ik gaf Haar de rat.

'nogmaals bedankt…eh…':zei Het meisje.

'mijn naam is Kiri en dit is Suki':zei Ik.

'aangenaam Ik ben Dioni…leuk om jullie te ontmoeten':zei Dioni.

'ben jij ook zenuwachtig….waar hoop jij op…in welke afdeling zou jij graag willen?':zei Suki.

'ik hoop in Grifoendor….daar zaten mijn oma en mijn moeder in':zei Dioni.

'waarom heb je een zwarte gewaad aan?': zei Ik en ik keek haar aan.

'oh…dit is ons school uniform…als ik jullie was zou ik die zo aan doen, we zijn er over een paar uur':zei Dioni.

Ik had niet in de gaten, dat iemand naar me keek.

'ik zie dat ze wat vriendinnen heeft':zei Harry en hij, Ron en Hermelien liepen langs de wagon waar ik en de anderen zaten.

'wie?':zei Ron.

'hoe moet ik het weten?': zei Harry.

'laten we gewoon doorlopen voordat ze ons ziet…jullie weten nog dat we haar in de gaten moeten houden':zei Hermelien en ze liepen door.

Ik had ondertussen mijn zwarte gewaad aangedaan.

Na een paar uur was het mooi licht.

'kijk!..daar is zweinstein':zei Suki en wees naar buiten naar een kasteel.

'wauw..ik wist niet of we in een kasteel moesten zijn':zei Ik.

'ik heb er veel zin in';zei Dioni opgewonden.

'ja ik ook…het word.misschien wel een te gek jaar':zei Suki.

Ik had er ook wel zin in, het leek me zo leuk. Maar waarom, voel ik me dan raar, misschien was ik gewoon moe, omdat ik weinig geslapen heb.

Zweinstein lag in zicht. De trein remde af en stopte.

* * *

R&R! 


	11. hoofdstuk 11

Ik wil Sueanne-Sperrow bedanken voor de twee revieuws. Ik zal opletten op de spelling.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 11: de soteerhoed.

De trein was gestopt, de eerstejaars stapte uit. Er kwam een grote man aan. Hij had bruine kleding aan, zijn haar was zwart, en hij had een lange baard.

' eerstejaars!...hier heen...we gaan naar de boten!...kom op!':riep de man en we volgende hem.

' waarom..naar de boten?':vroeg ik aan Dioni.

' in die boten worden eerstejaars altijd naar zweinstein gebracht':zei Dioni. Bij de boten, stapte ik samen met Suki en Dioni in een bootje. We vaarde naar de mooie zwarte kasteel.

Ik zag dat er wel veel ramen in zaten. Ik kreeg weer een raar gevoel, het leek wel alsof ik hier niet hoorde. Ik het voelde niet aan als verliefd heid, die je normaal zal krijgen als je verliefd bent.

' voel je wel goed?':zei Dioni die me aan keek.

' het gaat wel...echt':zei Ik vlug. Zij en Suki hoefde niet perse alles te weten. Kon ik maar met iemand praten, die me begrijpt. Opeens stopte de boot, we waren in een soort grot. We werden gevraagt om eruit te gaan.

De eerstejaars liepen door een gang. Het was groot, en lang. We kwamen bij en trap, aan het einde stond een mevrouw, ze had een groen gewaad aan, met een soort tovennaars hoed, met een geleveer.

' welkom...ik ben Professor Anderling...we gaan zometeen door deze deuren, dan lopen we de grote zaal binnen, daarna worden jullie ingedeelt':zei Professor Anderling.

Ik keek om me heen, veel kinderen keken af en toe angstig, maar heel veel waren best wel vrolijk.

' de afdeelingen heten: Grifoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich, jullie moeten het zien als een famillie, bij goede daden krijgen jullie punten, en bij fout gedrag trekken we de punten af. Jullie worden zo geroepen, nog vragen?':zei Professor Anderling.

Zo te zien was erg duidelijk, maar bij mij voelde het niet duidelijk.

' goed...volg me maar':zei Professor Anderling. De deuren gingen open, we liepen in een grote ruimte, er waren vier langen tafels, met veel studenten. Aan het einde, zaten er oude mensen, dat moesten zeker de Professors zijn, we stopte bij een houte kruk met een zwarte hoed.

' Voordat we beginen...wil ik vragen aan de eerstejaars, ga niet naar het verbode bos, het is daar te gevaarlijk, en je kan daar verdwalen, en ik wil ook niet...dat jullie...en dat geld voor iedereen...ga niet naar de oude mijn groeven..daar is een kans op instorting, bedankt..':zei Professor Perkamentus.

' als ik je naam noem, dan kom je hierheen, en dan word je ingedeelt, Dioni Maarhoef!':zei Professor Anderling.

Ik zag dat Dioni schrok, ze liep voorzichtig naar de kruk,en ging zitten. Anderling zeten de hoed op Dioni's hoofd. Opeens begon de hoed te praten. Ik wist niet dat hoeden konden praten.

' hm...ik zie wel wijsheid...en trouw..en...veel moed...dan word het..GRIFOENDOR!':riep de hoed. Iedereen begon te klapen, Dioni liep met een blij gezicht naar de tafel van Grifoendor.

Ze heefd wel geluk.

' Maria van haag!':zei Anderling. Een meisje met kort blond haar liep er naar toe.

'RAVENKLAUW!':riep de hoed in koor. Maria liep naar de tafel.

'zij heeft mazzel':zei Suki.

'Suki Anneveld!':zei Anderling.

'barst':zei Suki en liep er naar toe en ging zitten, en kreeg de hoed op haar hoofd.

'hm...hm...dit word wel makkelijk...je heb veel wijsheid...dat zie ik...dan word het voor jou...RAVENKLAUW!':riep de hoed. Suki was dol blij, ze woude grag in Ravenklauw.

'Kiri Dentel!':zei Anderling. Ik schrok pas echt. Was ik aan de beurt, mijn hemel, ik liep er naar toe en ging gauw zitten, ik wou dat het allemaal voorbij was. Ik kreeg de hoe dop mijn hoofd.

' hm...dit word lastig...erg lastig...je bent best moedig...maar de ander kant..ben je sluw en trouw...zou ik jeindelen in Zwadderich, Huffelpuf?...of Grifoendor...je bent erg moeilijk om in te delen':zei de hoed.

Ik wilde zeker iet in Zwadderich, ik weet niet waarom, het was daar niet echt pluis. Huffelpuf was denk ik geen probleem.

' hm...ik weet het...het zal je zeker bevallen..maar 1 ding dat mag je niet vergeten...':zei de hoed.

'wat...dan?':zei ik voorzichtig.

' dat je erg machtig word...met veel toverslag... ...je afdeeling word...':zei de hoed.

* * *

Wil je weten wat Kiri's afdeeling word?. Blijf R&R. 


	12. hoofdstuk 12

Hier lees in het kort wat Kiri's afdeling word. Volgens mij...weten jullie het al.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 12: In Grifoendor 

' GRIFOENDOR!':riep de hoed luid. De tafel van grifoendor klapte ook luid. Ik liep dol blij naar de tafel en ik ging naast Dioni zitten. Alle eerstejaars waren ingedeelt.

' het feest maaltijd...kan..beginen':zei Professor Perkamentus. Op alle taffels, kwamen heerlijk eten tevoorschijn. Het rook erg lekker, zo iets at ik nooit. Ik kreeg altijd rauwe groeten, en oud brood. Ik pakte wat vers brood, en een portie bloemkool en een paar aardappels, om mee te beginen.

Ik zag dat Suki ook genoot van de maaltijd.

'jij bent zeker erg blij...om hier te zitten':zei Dioni die wat kippenvleugels pakte.

' zeker...':zei Ik.

' geniet er maar van...morgen hebben we al les':zei Dioni.

'ik vraag me af..hoe zijn die lessen hier?':vroeg Ik nieuwsgirig.

' simpel...je moet gewoon opletten':zei Dioni die wat aardappels opschepte. Ik nam een hap van mijn broodje. Ik had een boel vragen, waar van een paar onbelangrijk zijn. Toen we klaar waren, liep ik achter een groep eerstejaars. De Grifoendors volgde, een jongen van ongeveer 16 jaar, hij had rood kort haar.

' volg mij Grifoendors...kom op':zei Hij en we volgde hem. We liepen op de trapen, ik zag dat ze steed verwisselde. We kwamen aan, bij een schilderij, met een dikke dame. Tot mij verbazing, kon ze praten, dat had ik nog nooit gezien.

' wachtwoord?':zei de dikke dame.

' Draken staart':zei de jongen. De schilderij ging open en we klomen er in.

We kwamen aan in een kamer. Met banken, stoelen een open haard, tafels.

' dit is de leerlingen kamer van Grifoendor, onthou het wachtwoord, de jongens slapen aan de linker kant en de meisjes aan de rechte kant, jullie spullen staan er al, veel geluk':zei de jongen.

Demeisjes gingen naar de rechte kant. De slaapzaal, was groot, er stonden wat hemelbedden. Het was 9 uur s avonds toen ik ging slapen. De volgende ochtend liep ik met Dioni naar de les, van professor Anderling.

' goedemorgen...vandaag leren wij de spreuk Inflaria...die laat dieren in..planten veranderen...ik laat het zien':zei Professor Anderling en pakte haar toverstok, richte op een papegaai, en ze mompelde. 'Inflaria'.

De papegaai veranderde in een mooie rode roos.Ik kon het niet geloven, dat tovennaars en heksen dit konden. Het was...Magies.

'nu is het jullie beurt...wie wil het doen?...ah.Jufvrouw Dentel...concentreer je op je hagedis':zei Professor Anderling. Was ik?. Waarom moest ze mij nou weer kiezen.

Ik pakte me toverstok en ik richte het op de hagedis, en ik mompelde. 'Inflaria'. Uit mijn toverstok kwam een kleine straal. Die raakte de hagedis aan, en hij veranderde in een grote madaliefje.

' niet slecht..voor de eerste keer...5 punten voor Grifoendor':zei Anderling.

Ik zag dat wat Grifoendors blij waren.

' om je hagedis weer terug te veranderen, zeg je...Flariaon':zei professor Anderling.

'Flariaon':zei Ik en de grote madaliefje veranderde weer terug in een groene hagedis.

' goed...wie wil nu?':zei Anderling. Na de les met Anderling, kwamen we bij verweer tegen

zwarten kunsten. Ik had het gevoel dat daar iets leuks gaat gebeuren.

* * *

Blif R&R en bedankt Sueanne-sperrow voor je revieuw. 


	13. hoofdstuk 13

Hier Ontmoet Kiri, iemand die ze niet leuk vind.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 13: een rivaal.

Ik liep naar mij tafel, we hadden les samen met Ravenklauw. Ik ging natuurlijk bij Suki en Dioni zitten.

' welkom eerstejaars...ik ben professor Elso...ik geef jullie dit jaar verweer tegen zwarte kunst...hier leren jullie wat spreuken..die jullie hard nodig hebben':zei Professor Elso. Ik keek hem aan. Hij had een bruine gewaad, hij was wat mager enin zijn linker hand had hij zijn toverstok.

' goed...ik leer jullie..de spreuk...Yunaka...met deze spreuk kan je iemand buiten westen raken...en de spreuk..Halinama...en hier mee...kan iemand in slaap raken...wie wil beginnen?...hm...jufvrouw.Annevled..kom eens naar voren':zei Professor Elso.

'waarom ik?..':zei Suki gescokt en liep naar professor Elso.

'goed..spreek u spreuk uit op die adelaar':zei Professor Elso. Suki pakte haar toverstok en richte op de vogel en mompedel: 'Yunaka'.

Er kwam een paarse licht straal, uit Suki's toverstok. En de straal rakte de adelaar. Hij viel flauw op de grond. Iedereen schrok zich te pletter, ze dachten dat de adelaar die klap niet had overleefd.

' geen zorgen...hij leeft nog...hoop ik...nou ja...goed gedaan jufvrouw Anneveld..5 punten voor Ravenklauw...u mag gaan zitten':zei Professor Elso. Suki ging weer naast mij en Dioni zitten.

' goed..wie wil nu de Halinama spreuk zeggen?':zei Professor Elso en hij wees een jongen aan, hij zat in Grifoendor. Hij deed de spreuk heel goed. Hij kreeg 10 punten voor Grifoendor.

Na 3 anderen ging de bel.

' jullie huiswerk...maak een opstel over zwarte magie..vrijdag inleveren...oh jufvrouw Dentel':zei Professor Elso en liep naar me toe.

' ja..Professor?':zei Ik en kreeg een pakje in mijn handen.

'wil je voor mij deze pakje naar Hagrid brengen?..':zei Professor Elso.

'eh...eh...natuurlijk meneer':zei Ik en ik liep buiten het terrein op.

Het was erg stil, de zon scheen niet, het was erg bewolkt. Ik had een weer een raar gevoel, of iemand mij spioneerde.

' waar loop ze nou weer naar toe?':zei Ron die achter Harry zat.

' geen idee...volgens mij loop ze naar Hagrid's huis..met een pakje':zei Harry.

' dit is stom...Perkamentus.kan toch.zelf haar in de gaten houden..en waar is Hermelien?..ze zou ons helpen':zei Ron.

' hou toch op..we zijn haar kwijt..kom op':zei Harry en hij en Ron liepen stiletjes naar Hagrid's huis. Ik was ondertussen bij het huis van Hagrid. Hij was in zijn tuin.

'bedankt Kiri..die had ik nodig':zei Hagrid en ik gaf het pakje aan hem.

'waaron heb je het nodig?..wat zit erin?':vroeg ik nieuwsgirig.

'oh...er zit voedsel in voor vuur hagedissen...ze eten namelijk erg veel..en...':zei Hagrid en zag wat bewegen in de bosjes.

'wat is er?': vroeg ik en keek de zelfde richting op.

'kom te voor schijn...nu!..':zei Hagrid. Er sprong een witte rat uit de bosjes.

'Lidy...wat doe jij hier?..arm beest':zei Ik en pakte Lidy op.

'weet jij van..wie dit dier is?':zei Hagrid.

'van Dioni..ze is haar vast weer kwijt':zei Ik en opeens vielen Harry en Ron uit de bosjes.

'Harry?...Ron?...wat doen jullie twee nou weer hier?':zei Hagrid verbaast.

' nou...eh..eh..we waren toevallig even langs':zei Harry vlug.

'ja en toen zagen we die rat en...we..we,struikelde over..een steen':zei Ron.

'ja..ja..ga maar weer gauw weer naar jullie lessen':zei Hagrid. Ik liep samen met Harry en Ron terug naar het kasteel.

'waarom..volgen jullie me nou?..ik heb jullie wel gezien':zei Ik.

'oh..eh..':zei Ron. Maar voor hij wat kon zeggen, kwamen Malfidus en zijn maten onze kant op.

'kijk eens aan...zijn jullie lekker gezellig aan het wandelen?';: zei Malfidus op een kinderachtige toon.

' hou toch op':zei Harry en we wouden door lopen. Maar we werden tegen gehouden door een eerstejaars meisje, ze was ook van zwaderich, ze had lang blond haar tot aan haarmiddel.

'jeetje..jullie zijn echt gek...toch Draco?..':zei het meisje.

'ach ga aan de kant':zei Ik maar ik werd tegen gehouden door haar.

' zeg..je moet geen ruizie zoeken met onze afdeling...je bent maar een smerig.modderbloedje.':zei Het meisje.

'je weet niet waar je het over hebt..dus als ik jou was..zou ik gaan':zei Ik zonder er bij na te denken.

'jij bent toch...hoe heet je ook alweer?...hm...hm..oh ja..jij bent Kiri Dentel de dochter van Jonas en Rina Dentel toch?':zei het meisje.

Ik was stomverbaast. Wist dit Meisje de namen van mij ouders?. Weet zij misschien of ze nog leven?. Zo ja, dan wou ik het weten.

'mijn.ouders...leven ze nog?':zei Ik.

'hahaha..ik hoop van niet...ze waren een schande in de tovennaars werled..ik hoop dat ze vermoord zijn door jeweetwel...hahahaha':zei Het meisje en liep weg met Malfidus en de anderen.

' trek het je niet aan...je ouders leven misschien nog...kom mee':zei Harry en we liepen zwijgend naar het kasteel.

* * *

Blijj R&R want de volgend hoofdstuk, krijgen Kiri en haar vriendinen goed nieuws. Denk ik. 


	14. hoofdstuk 14

Hoofdstuk 14: Een oud voorwerp.

Het was een koude oktober dag. Ik zat in de grote zaal, ik moest mij opstel van geschiedenis van toverkunst afmaken. Het was een super saaie les, vooral als je les krijgt van een geest.

Ik kan niet geloven, nu weet ik eindelijk hoe mijn ouders heten. Maar...leven ze nog..is de vraag die mij kwelt.

Ik had er geen tijd voor om na te denken, want de deur ging open en Suki en Dioni vlogen zowat binnen. Ze zaggen er vrolijk uit.

'KIRI!..KIRI!...DIT MOET JE GELOVEN...':riep Dioni en ze renden allebei naar me toe.

' wat...wat.is er dan?':vroeg Ik verbaast en stond op.

Suki omhelste me stevig. En toen ze losliet.

'ik ben jager van het theam...van Ravenklauw..is dat niet geweldig!...':zei Suki helemaal buitenadem.

'eh..dat..is erg fijn voor je..maar wat bedoel je?':vroeg ik nog verbaaser. We gingen zitten.

' zeg nou niet dat je nooit van Zwerkbal heb gehoord':zei Suki.

' zwerkbal?..':zei Ik.

' dat is een tovennaars sport..erg popilair...':zei Dioni.

'hoe gaat het dan?':zei Ik.

' elk theam..heeft zeven speelers...drie jagers':zei Suki.

' twee drijvers...een wachter':zei Dioni.

' en een zoeker':zei Suki.

' eh..ja..':zei Ik.

' het word gespeeld op bezemstelen...er is een bal de slurk...die moeten de jagers in hoge doelpaalen gooien om een punt te scoren...en de wachter die moet de slurk tegen houden':zei Dioni.

Ik verstond het niet helemaal, werd het gespeeld op bezemstelen?.

' en de zoeker die moet een goude snaai vangen, pakt hij het dan is de wedsrtijd afgelopen':zei Suki.

'en die drijvers?':zei Ik.

'die moeten beukers..uit te beurt houden van de spelers..snap je?':zei Suki.

'ik denk het wel':zei Ik.

' mooi..de eerste wedstrijd van dit seizoen..begint over 5 dagen.. wij moeten spelen tegen Huffelpuf..het word makkelijk':zei Suki.

' ik hoop het voor je...ik ga maar eens..ik moet nog die opstel van Professor Kist nog maken..later':zei Dioni en liep de zaal uit.

' weet je wat ik denk Suki':zei Ik.

'wat dan?':zei Suki die verbaast naar me keek.

'ik denk dat Harry,Ron en Hermelien me in de gaten houden':zei Ik Onzeker.

'ja?..waarom?':zei Suki.

'geen idee..misschien...heeft het met mij verleden te maken':zei Ik.

'dat kan...want ik heb een grote rodel over jou gehoord':zei Suki.

'wat dan?..van wie?':zei Ik nieuwsgierig.

' van Linda Hoefsma..ook in mijn afdeeling...ze heeft gehoord van een Grifoendor...dat jij en Harry Potter famillie zijn...':zei Suki.

'nee...dat kan niet...Potter is mijn achternaam niet':zei Ik geschrokken.

'ja je heb gelijk...ik gelofde haar niet eens...het is maar een soort geintje...kom je ook mee naar buiten?':zei Suki.

We liepen buiten op het terrein.

' wel raar...al dat gedoe':zei Ik.

' ja..dat is erg slecht voor je gezondheid':zei Suki.

' en jou gave dan?...jij kon toch met wezens praaten?':zei Ik met een glimlach.

' ja..maar dat..dat zit in mijn famillie...heh..kijk':zei Suki en wees naar groten.

We liepen er naar toe.

'dit moet de oude mijn groef zijn':zei Ik en liep een paar passen naar binnen. Maar Suki greep mijn arm.

' ben je gek geworden?...we mogen hier niet zijn...zometeen komt er een Professor ofzo':zei Suki met een angstige blik.

'ja...je heb gelijk..laten we gaan':zei Ik opeens zag ik iets vonkelen. Het lag in het zand van de mijn.

Ik ging op mijn kineeen zitten en graafde het uit. Het was een soort oude voorwerp, er zat veel zand en modder op.

' wat heb je?':zei Suki.

' ik weet niet...ik zal het bekijken..':zei Ik en we liepen terug naar binnen.

* * *

Wil je weten wat voor voorwerp het is?. Blijf R&R. 


	15. hoofdstuk 15

Hier krijgt Kiri iets, lees maar verder.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 15: Een oude spiegel en een stem.

Het was half 11. het was donker in de leerlingen kamer van Grifoendor. Ik zat aan de tafel, en bekeek het oude voorwerp die ik gevonden had.

Ik pakte een doekje en veegde het modder een beetje af. Er kwam een soort mooie gouden glans op. Opeens spatte al het zand en modder er af.

'wow':zei Ik en ik veegde het zand van me gezicht af.

Ik zag dat het voorwerp een spiegel was. Het had een mooie glans, de hand vat en om de spiegel was goud kleurig. Er zaten blauwe, roze en rode edelstenen op.

Ik zag me zelf in de spiegel. Het was nog in goede staat. Het glas werk was niet gebroken.

Opeens hoorde ik de poort van de ingang open, en Professor Anderling kwam binnen en zag mij nog op.

'mag ik misschien vragen waarom u nog op bent?':zei Professor Anderling streng.

'oh…eh..eh..leren..voor..voor..toverdranken…ja dat was het..': loog ik en ik pakte zomaar een boek die er ergens lag.

'hm….dat zal wel…leer maar morgen..het is al laat..morgen moet u weer naar de lessen..':zei Professor Anderling.

Ik verstopte de spiegel onder me gewaad, Anderling bleef er staan tot dat ik de meisjes slaapzaal in was.

De volgende morgen, in de grote zaal.

'heb jij even mazzel…dat je geen straf heb':zei Dioni geschokt toen ik het allemaal vertelde.

'het was niets….';zei Ik en pakte wat toost.

'moet je horen':zei Suki die naar ons toe kwam.

'wat?':zei Ik verbaast.

'vannacht was iemand met de dood bedreigt':zei Suki.

'wie dan?':zei Ik.

'Maaike van Laag…van Zwadderich…ik heb het gehoord van Thomas biggel….hij zij dat Maaike gewoon bedriegt is..en niemand weet door wie':zei Suki.

'ja hoor..geloof je het zelf?':zei Dioni.

'maar…hoe werd Maaike bedreigt?':zei Ik.

'weet niemand…maar Maaike zij zelf…dat ze een stem hoorde..':zei Suki angstig.

'allemaal kletskoek Suki…ze willen hier graag roddelen…ik snap niet waarom je die onzin geloofd':zei Dioni.

'het is echt waar…vraag het zelf maar aan Maaike!':zei Suki.

'best…maar ik denk niet dat ze wat zegt..omdat het allemaal niet waar is!':zei Dioni.

'goed..geloof jij het maar niet…gelukkig geloofd Kiri me wel':zei Suki en liep woest weg.

Waarom zal ik haar geloven, misschien klopt het wel wat Dioni zegt en is het gewoon een roddel. Of was het wel waar?.

'wat een gelovig mens…denkt ze nou echt dat het waar was?':zei Dioni.

'ik weet niet..er is geen bewijs'zei Ik.

'nou in ieder geval..geloof ik er geen snars van…geloof jij haar?': vroeg Dioni.

'nou…eh..eh..misschien een klein beetje':zei Ik vlug.

'maar natuurlijk..je neemt gewoon voor haar op..ik snap het best…ik zie je later':zei Dioni kwaad, en liep weg.

' Dioni!..wacht!':riep ik maar ze liep gewoon door.

Ik snapte er geen bal meer van, Dioni en Suki hadden ruzie, Dioni is zo wat kwaad op me. Zo'n dag had ik me niet voor gesteld.

Bij Kruidenkunde, bezemsteellessen en toverdranken, zeiden Dioni en Ik niets meer tegen elkaar.

Bij verweer tegen zwarte kunsten, negeerde Suki en Dioni elkaar constant.

Toen de dag er op zat. Was ik buiten met de spiegel.

Ik slaakte een zucht.

'waarom…hebben ze nou ruzie…ik hoop dat het erger word':zei ik tegen mij spiegelbeeld.

'_het…word..misschien niet erger Kiri…_': zei een stem.

'wat?…wie is daar?';zei Ik geschrokken.

'_maak je maar…geen zorgen……je heb verder niemand nodig_':zei de stem opnieuw.

'wat wil je?…waar ben je?':zei Ik erg angstig.

'_IK WIL JE SPOEDIG ZIEN….IK ZAL JE VINDEN…MIJN BESTE KIRI!_':zei de stem hard.

Ik voelde me duizelig en ik viel flauw, alles werd zwart om me heen.

* * *

blijf revieuwen!. 


	16. hoofdstuk 16

Hoofdstuk 16: Opnieuw de stem.

'zal ze het redden?':zei een zachte meisjes stem.

'natuurlijk…natuurlijk..ze moet nu alleen rusten…':zei een vlotte vrouwen stem.

'ik hoop voor haar dat ze niet in coma ligt':zei een jongens stem.

'coma!..hoe kon je op dat idee Ron':zei de meisjes weer.

Ron, waar was ik?. Voorzichtig deed ik mijn ogen open, Ik besefte dat ik de ziekenzaal was. Ik kwam voorzichtig overheid en zag Hermelien op mijn bed, Harry en Ron stonden ernaast.

'wat..wat doe ik hier?':zei Ik.

'je was flauw gevallen….':zei Hermelien.

'hoe..hoe dan':zei Ik verbaast.

'geen idee…misschien voelde je niet echt lekker':zei Harry.

Waarom dat..ik voelde me kip lekker. Toen.

'de stem':flapte ik er uit.

'wat voor stem?':zei Harry.

'wat ik me kan herinnen is dat ik een stem hoorde…toen ik….die spiegel vast hield':zei Ik en pakte de spiegel van het nachtkastje.

'waar heb je die gevonden?';zei Ron.

'in de oude mijngroef….':zei Ik.

'oh..maar voel je wel goed?..je ziet er nog al bleek uit':zei Harry.

'het..gaat wel':zei Ik vlug. Na een paar minuten liep ik naar de leerlingen kamer. Ik had de spiegel in mijn hand. Maar opeens.

'_je voelt je nog onzeker niet…waar?_': zei de stem.

Ik stond stil. Ik keek om me heen, er was niemand in de lange gang.

'_wees maar niet bang….beschouw mij maar als een vriendin'_: zei de Stem.

'wat wil nou van me!':riep ik tegen de gang.

'_ik hoef eigenlijk niets….ik wil alleen..dat jij je zeker voelt…ik wil je zien…ik zal je vinden'_: zei de stem dreigend.

Ik moest opeens aan het verhaal van Suki denken en ik begon te rennen.

'_je kan je niet verstoppen…ik kan je overal zien'_: zei de stem.

'laat me met rust!':riep ik opnieuw.

'_wij zijn onafscheidelijk..mijn vriendin…ik kan je vinden….je kan nergens heen…je eigen vriendinnen maken alleen maar ruzie'_: zei de stem. Ik stond stil.

'_ja…ze denken alleen maar aan zich zelf…ze willen je niet meer…kom met mij mee..en ik zal je helpen_': zei de stem.

'waar mee helpen':zei Ik.

'_met het ding die jij vast houd…..kijk…KIJK ERIN!'_: zei de stem dreigend.

Mijn hand bewoog vanzelf, mijn hand wou de spiegel laten zien. Ik greep mijn vrije hand naar de andere hand. De hand met de spiegel had een vrije wil. Vlug pakte mijn vrije hand de spiegel en ik deed het vlug in mijn gewaad.

Ik rende vlug weg. Ik botste tegen Suki op.

'Kiri…wat is er..ik heb het gehoord dat je flauw was gevallen':zei Suki.

Ik wou het zeggen wat er gebeurt was, maar er kwam geen geluid uit.

'Kiri?….is alles…goed':zei Suki bezorgd.

'nou…eh..eh..de…de stem…..het…het volgt me en…':zei Ik en de stem kwam terug.

'_ik zal niets zeggen..ze is niet echt….kijk in de spiegel der zorgen...het zou je zorgen laten verdwijnen…KIJK IN DE SPIEGEL!'_: zei de stem.

'LAAT ME MET RUST!':riep ik hard.

'Kiri…wat is er…waarom…':zei Suki. Maar ik hoorde opeens. 'Halinama'.

Ik voelde opeens erg slaperig, Suki werd erg wazig voor me ogen. En ik viel neer Suki vangde me op.

'Dioni?…waarom deed je dat':zei Suki verbaast.

'er is iets mis met haar….kom mee…..we gaan naar Perkamentus':zei Dioni.

* * *

Sorry dat deze hoofdstuk kort was. Blijf R&R. 


	17. hoofdstuk 17

Hoofdstuk 17: zwerkbal wedstrijd.

Opeens werd ik wakker en zag Dioni en Suki praten met Perkamentus.

Ik schrok van professor Anderling die bij me stond.

'jufvrouw Dentel…hoe komt u aan deze spiegel?':zei ze streng.

'nou..ik..eh..':zei Ik maar voor ik echt antwoord kon geven.

'KIRI!..HELMELS DANK BEN JE WAKKER!':zei Suki blij en omhelsde mij stevig.

'ja..oké..oké…':zei Ik.

'jullie kunnen gaan…ik hou deze spiegel in beslag':zei Perkamentus. We liepen terug naar de slaapzaal.

Ik had zeer slecht geslapen, ik had constant nachtmerries over een vrouw die half wolf was, en die me achterna zat. Gelukkig werd het dag, en bij het ontbijt kwam Suki bij ons zitten.

Gelukkig hadden Dioni en Suki het goedgemaakt.

'zeg..meiden…weten jullie waar May laagman is?';zei Suki.

'May laagman?':zei Ik verbaast.

'ja…we zouden samen leren voor een toets voor Kruidenkunde':zei Suki.

'nu je het toch zegt…Mark van duin( Grifoendor), Rita bos (Huffelpuf) en Larry koosnaam(Grifoendor), zijn er ook niet':zei Dioni.

'vreemd gister waren ze er wel':zei Ik.

'en merken jullie ook dat Sneep in een goede bui is?': zei Dioni.

'hij heeft te veel koffie op': zei Suki.

Later in de middag waren leerlingen bij het zwerkbalveld. Het was Ravenklauw tegen Huffelpuf.

Sanne van Deen (Ravenklauw), had de slurk, en gooide die naar Penny loes en die gooide naar Suki en zij schoorde 10 punten voor Ravenklauw.

Tom markstra (Huffelpuf) had de slurk, die wou gooien naar Evelien Hoog. Maar het werd onderschept door Suki die gooide naar Penny.

'Suki is vet goed':zei Ik.

'en dat voor een eerstejaar':zei Dioni.

'hoezo?':zei Ik.

'in werkelijkheid mogen eerstejaars niet zwerkballen…':zei Dioni.

'waarom?':zei Ik. Maar ik kon niet langer wat vragen, want er werd weer een punt geschoord voor Ravenklauw.

Rik leeuwenhof was de zoeker van Ravenklauw, hij probeerde uit alle macht om de snaai te pakken. Maar Mimi klazen de zoeker van Huffelpuf had de snaai ook gezien.

'SUKI KIJK UIT!':riep Sanne. Suki zag de beuker op haar af vliegen, Suki ontweek op het nippertje de beuker.

Penny raakte de slurk kwijt en Johan van keus had de slurk, en gooide die naar Evelien en die schoorde een punt voor Huffelpuf.

Sanne had de slurk, toen ze vlakbij de doelpalen was, gooide ze naar Penny. Zij wou een punt schoren, maar Danny heuvel de wachter van Huffelpuf kon nog net de slurk tegenhouden en gooide naar Johan.

'Nog 7 minuten voor de wedstrijd voor bij is…Ravenklauw staat voor met 60-40….':zei de commentator.

Nog 7 minuten?. Rik mag wel eens opschieten met de snaai.

Tom had de slurk en gooide naar Johan en schoorde een punt. Het was 60-50. Nog 5 minuten.

Suki kreeg de Slurk en zweefde naar de doelpalen. Ze probeerde te gooien naar Penny, maar het werd onderschept door Evelien die gooide naar Tom. Hij zweefde snel naar de anderen kant en gooide naar Johan die een punt schoorde.

'het staat gelijk…nog 3 minuten':zei Dioni.

Rik en Mimi probeerde de snaai nog steeds te pakken. Maar opeens gebeurde er iets.

Suki zag het ook. Mimi werd door een beuker geraakt. En Rik viel met een smak op de grond, maar tegelijkertijd pakte hij ook de snaai.

Er werd op een fluitje geblazen.

'RAVENKLAUW WINT!':zei Madame Hoog.

Mimi en Rik hadden gelukkig niets ernstig.

We waren erg blij. En Suki en haar team natuurlijk ook.

In de grote zaal.

'yes..mij eerste wedstrijd gewonnen!…':zei Suki helemaal vrolijk.'

'heel goed gedaan…maar hoe kreeg je nou een plaats in het team?':zei Ik.

'ze kwamen één jager tekort…en ik bode mij vrijwillig aan…en dit was een test die ik moest halen om te bewijzen dat ik het team hoor..het het is gelukt..':zei Suki.

'je ouders zullen vast trots zijn':zei Dioni.

'inderdaad…ik ga ze vanavond schrijven':zei Suki.

'ik..ik..ga maar weer eens':zei Ik.

'hoezo?..je heb je bord nog niet eens leeg':zei Suki.

'ik heb geen honger..ik zie je straks wel Dioni':zei Ik en liep de zaal uit.

Ik voelde me erg raar. Weer had ik het gevoel dat me ouders dood waren, ik wou dat iemand uit mij familie een brief stuurde, en hoefde perse geen te lang brief zijn.

Opeens kwam ik Harry tegen het lijf.

* * *

Wil je weten wat er gebeurt?….BLIJF ALSJEBLIEFD R&R! 


	18. hoofdstuk 18

Hoofdstuk 18 : Verliefd!.

' oh..sorry..ik zag je niet':zei Ik.

' het...geeft niet':zei Harry en zag dat hij zich schaamde.

We stonden daar een minut en toen.

' eh..Ravenklauw had goed gespeelt...vond je niet?':zei Harry.

' ja..erg goed..mijn vriendin is..jager van Ravenklauw':zei Ik vlug.

' ja?..dan..was ze erg goed..ik ga maar weer..doei':zei Harry en liep weg.

Ik had een vreemd gevoel. Niet omdat ik hem ergens van kende, het was gewoon. Ik weet niet. Ik had het warm, en ik beefde. Ik liep gauw weer verder.

Toen ik buiten was.

'nee...nee..nee...ik ben niet verliefd op hem...";zei Ik tegen me zelf. Maar waarom voelde ik me raar. Maf gewoon. Maar gelukkig kwam Dioni naar me toe.

' Heh Kiri..waarom was je weg?";zei Dioni.

' oh..ik voelde me miselijk...ik had teveel van die punding taartjes gegeten..':loog ik snel.

' ja..dat kan..zeg..ben jij op Harry Potter?':zei Dioni.

Ik schrok me gek. Hoe weet ze dat ik met hem gepraat heb?.

' nee..natuurlijk niet..waarom zou ik?':zei Ik vlug.

'nou..je gedraaagt je op een vreemde manier bij hem...':zei Dioni.

'oh..dat is niet waar':zei Ik.

' ja..wat je wil...kom je mee...we moeten naar toverdranken':zei Dioni bitter. Na de lessen.

' ik ben zo moe..na de geschiedenis les..hoe saaier wil je het hebben':zei Dioni en plofde in haar hemelbed. We waren trouwens terug in de leerlingenkamer.

' ja...':zei Ik en ging zitten op Dioni's bed zitten.

Opeens kwam Hanie luid binnen.

' Hanie?...wat is er?':zei Ik.

'weten jullie misschien waar Melinda is?':zei Hanie.

'eh nee':zei Dioni. En Hanie ging weer weg.

'waarom zijn er een paar leerlingen verdwenen?':zei Dioni.

'ja...hm..we gaan dit op de bodem uitzoeken':zei Ik.

'goed idee..laten we naar Suki gaan ze zit in de bib':zei Dioni en we liepen naar de bib waar Suki zat.

'allemaal vreemd...die leerlingen zijn in rook opgegaan':zei Suki die een boek dicht deed.

' we moeten uitzoeken wie er achter zit':zei Ik.

'laten we het doen na het kerstbal..ik heb er zo zin in':zei Dioni.

'Kerstbal?':zei Ik verbaast.

' een soort feest..dan kan je dansen met een jongen':zei Suki.

' ik vraag John Maagman...hij is zo schattig en lief':zei Dioni, het leek wel of ze in de zevende helmel zat.

'in welke afdeeling zit hij?':zei Suki.

'hij zit in Grifoendor...en wie neem jij mee Suki?':zei Dioni.

' nou...eh..ik weet niet':zei Suki.

'ik weet al iemand...Mark Loens':zei Dioni.

'Mark?...ik dacht het niet...vorige week gooide hij een boek naar me':zei Suki.

'alleen om iemand te raken van Zwadderich':zei Dioni.

' nee..en trouwens..ik ga naar China...om daar kerst te vieren met mijn grootouders':zei Suki.

' ook goed..en jij Kiri..wie neem jij mee naar het bal?':zei Dioni.

'oh..eh..ik weet het ook niet';zei Ik vlug.

' neem gewoon Harry potter mee..je vind hem toch leuk':zei Dioni.

'hou toch..het is niet leuk':zei Ik met een glimlach.

Maar ik moest toegeven, dat Harry wel leuk is.

* * *

Blijf R&R! ALSJEBLIEFD! Ik stuur pas het volgende hoofdsuk als ik 2 revieuws heb!. 


	19. hoofdstuk 19

Hoofdstuk 19: Jumper.

De koude winter brak aan. Het was erg wit op het terrein. Gelukkig hadden we Kerst vakantie. De school was mooi versierd met slingers.

Suki was al bij haar grootouders in china.

Ik lag nog in bed, te geninieten van de kerst vakantie. Tot dat Dioni me ruw wakker maakte.

' Kiri!..heh?..slaapkop..je heb wat..kom gauw':zei Dioni.

' ik heb wat?':zei Ik half wakker.

' je heb wat voor kerst..kom op..hij is echt schattig':zei Dioni.

Waar had ze het over. Ik liep maar met haar mee naar beneden. De leerlingenkamer was zowat verlaten, er stond een groten kerstboom met mooie versieren.

Op een tafel stond een uil, het was een mooie kerkuil, bij zijn poot lag een brief.

' het is van jou..stond op die brief':zei Dioni die Lidy oppakte van de grond.

Ik pakte de brief, maakte het open en Las:

_**Liefe Kiri.**_

_**Ik vroeg me af of je deze vakantie naar me landhuis wil. **_

_**Ik heb je niet meer gezien toen ik je bij de famillie Dentel heb gezet. Wil je me daar voor vergeven?. Je oma heeft er veel spijt van. Beschouw Jumper als een Kerst geschenk, en pas op, af en toe is hij in een slechte bui. Ik hoop je ooit weer te zien. **_

**_Veel liefst je Tante Melina_**.

Ik was stomverbaast. Ik las de brief drie keer over. Ik was verbaast en gelijk gelukkig. Mijn tante leeft nog, en mijn oma.

'en?..van wie is het?':vroeg Dioni.

'van me tante...ze schreef..of ik bij haar mag logeren':zei Ik opgewonden.

' dat is leuk..en hoe heet die uil?..':zei Dioni.

' volgens mij tante heet hij Jumper..ik moet hem beschouwen als een kerst geschenk':zei Ik en ik aaide Jumper over zijn hoofd.

'toch aardig dat je tante een uil heeft gestuurd?..':zei Dioni.

'inderdaad...zal ik terug schrijven?':zei Ik.

' het is jou uil en tante':zei Dioni met een glimlach.

Ik pakte wat perkament, een potje inkt en een veer. Ik schreef:

_**Liefe Tante Melina.**_

_**Bedankt voor Jumper, ik zal goed voor hem zorgen. Het lijkt me erg leuk om naar je Lanndhuis te gaan. Ik ben echt super blij dat jij en oma nog leven. Aangezien ik gehoord heb dat een deel van onze famillie dood is. Waneer kan ik komen, we hebben twee weken vrij. Schrijf terug waneer ik kan komen.**_

_**Groetjes Kiri.**_

Ik rolde de brief op, ik deed er een lint er om heen, en ik bond het vast aan Jumper.

Hij leek spuper blij om te vliegen. Na een seconde vloog hij weg.

'goed...dus je gaat naar het huis van je tante?':zei Dioni.

' ik denk het wel..vind je het erg?';zei Ik.

'nee..natuurlijk niet..':zei Dioni.

' waarom ga j eook niet naar je famillie?';zei Ik.

'oh..mijn ouders zijn met een verhuizing bezig..en daarom blijf ik hier..ik wil niet in de weg lopen':zei Dioni.

Opeens kwam Jumper terug.

'zo..dat is snel':zei Ik en pakte de brief die hij had en las:.

_**Kiri.**_

_**Je kan over twee dagen naar ons toe komen. Zie je dan.**_

* * *

Blijf R&R. 


	20. hoofdstuk 20

Hoofdstuk 20: Het verhaal.

Na twee dagen, stond ik op het perron. Het was 10 uur in de ochtend.

Toen zag ik iemand, het was een vrouw van 45 jaar,ze had zwart haar tot aan haar middel, ze had een geen tovenaars kleding aan.

'Kiri..mijn lieve nicht':zei de vrouw en omhelsde me.

'u..bent zeker mijn tante Melina?':zei Ik.

'inderdaad..kom je mee..?':zei Melina.

We liepen naar de auto.

'waarom heeft u geen tovenares kleding of..wat dan ook aan?';vroeg Ik nieuwsgierig.

'Dreuzels lieverd…ze zijn tegenwoordig erg nieuwsgierig..stap in':zei Melina en Ik stapte in de zwarte auto. Na twee uur.

'tante..mag ik wat vragen?':zei Ik.

'noem me gewoon Melina..ik hou niet echt van het tante gedoe..natuurlijk mag je wat vragen':zei Melina.

'kijk…volgens Perkamentus..wonen jullie in Ierland':zei Ik.

'je groot ouders van je vaderskant wonen in Ierland':zei Melina.

'en die van me moeder?':zei Ik.

'die wonen in Liverpool..en de broer van je moeder..die woont in Noorwegen..mocht je het vragen':zei Melina.

'oké..':zei Ik onzeker.

'hoe is je nieuwe school?…in welke afdeling zit je?…heb je al vrienden?':zei Melina opgewonden.

'het is geweldig..ik heb al vriendinnen..Suki Anneveld en Dioni Maarhoef….Suki ziet in een zwerkbal team van Ravenklauw':zei Ik.

'dat ik is leuk…en ik welke afdeling zit Dioni?':zei Melina.

'Grifoendor net als ik':zei Ik.

'mooi..kijk we zijn er':zei Melina en keek naar buiten en zag een enorm huis. En een groot weiland.

'stelt niets voor.':zei Melina en we liepen naar binnen. Het was zelfs groot binnen.

'eh Melina…waarom heeft u zo groot huis?';zei Ik.

'Het is een soort onderdak voor jongen tovenaars of heksen die geen huis hebben of een baan…en hier helpen we ze..ik ben tover zuster van beroep':zei Melina en we liepen door.

'tover zuster?':zei Ik verbaast.

'weet je wat een doktor of een zuster is in de dreuzel wereld?':zei Melina.

'eh..ja':zei Ik.

'zo eentje ben ik alleen dan met magie':zei Melina.

Die avond had ik heerlijk gegeten. Tante Melina beviel me wel. Ik was erg gelukkig om haar levend te.

Daarna zaten we lekker bij de openhaard met warme chocomelk.

Melina had veel verhalen verteld over mij over groot ouders. En over de heks van India, en veel over oude Runen.

'Melina..op Zweinstein hoorde ik telkens een stem':zei Ik.

'wat voor stem lief?':zei Melina.

'ik weet niet…ik had een spiegel gevonden in een oude mijn van de school, en er verdwijnen allerlei leerlingen':zei Ik.

'hm..dan weet ik misschien wat er is':zei Melina.

'vertel':zei Ik opdringerig.

'Er was eens lang gelden een heks Lira feta…zij was een goed student op Zweinsten..heel goed zelfs…maar ze gebruikten zwarte magie…dat mogen studenten nooit gebruiken als ze er geen bewijs, of een diploma hebben,…ze werd woedend toen ze van school werd gestuurd, ze sprak een vloek over de spiegels':zei Melina.

'waarom over de spiegels?':zei Ik.

'haar favorieten voor werp was het zien van een spiegel, iedereen die kijkt in een vervloekte spiegel kijkt, die krijgt een grote kans om ontvoerd te worden door Lira':zei Melina.

'en waarom ontvoerd Lira..nou studenten?':zei Ik.

'omdat ze een leger wil uit breiden tegen de persoon die haar leven had verwoest':zei Melina.

'waarom was haar leven verwoest?':zei Ik.

'Ze leefde van zwarte magie….De schoolhoofd wou dat ze er niet aan moest hechten, ten slot werd Lira te gevaarlijk..en het schoolhoofd verbande haar veer weg van Zweinstein. Lira wist dat ze ooit zal terug komen. En ze verstopte haar eigen spiegel in de mijn groef, in die spiegel zit een grote kracht van haar, maar na 20 jaar zal het vast weg zijn':zei Melina.

'dus die stem kwam maar van een spiegel?';zei Ik verbaast.

'wellicht Kiri..maar je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken Lira zal niet terug komen…':zei Melina. Ik zat op mijn logeer kamer, ik schreef een brief aan Suki en aan Dioni.

Na één dag kreeg ik de twee brieven terug in die van Suki stond:.

**Lieve Kiri.**

**Raar dat iemand met zwarte magie veel kan veroorzaken, ik heb die stem ook gehoord toen ik de badkamer zat. Erg eng was het. Ik hoop niet dat die leger van Lira groter word, ik zie wel weer op Zweinstein. **

**Groetjes Suki.**

Ik pakte de brief van Dioni er stond:.

**Beste Kiri.**

**Hier verloopt het niet goed, Yuan doelman (van Ravenklauw). En Lena Naren (van Grifoendor) zijn verdwenen. Perkamentus werd er gek van. Bedankt dat ons op de hoogte heb gehouden. Ik zie wel weer. **

**Groetjes Dioni.**

**Ps. Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel weten het nu ook, ze waren nieuwsgierig. En volgens mij mag Harry je wel. **

Ik gaf Jumper en Okky een aai over hun hoofden.Okky vloog weer weg.

Ik kon het niet geloven waarom Lira het allemaal doet. Zo erg is het niet om zonder zwarte magie te leven. Na een seconde deed ik me pyjama aan en ging slapen.

* * *

Blij R&R! ik stuur pas het volgende hoofdstuk als ik 3 revieuws heb. 


	21. hoofdstuk 21

Hoofdstuk 21: Mijn Achterneef Harry.

Ik wed de volgende ochtend vroeg wakker, ik liep naar benden,kenelijk was er niemand. Ik ging zitten op de bank en keek naar de klok, het was half 8. Ik keek naar de haard.

Daar op zag ik wat fotolijstjes, ik liep er naar toe en pakte er één.

Er stond, op die foto, een twee vrouwen van 21 jaar, ik pakte de tweede, daar stonden ook twee vrouwen op, maar ze hadden een jongen en meisje in hun armen, het meisje en die jongen kwamen me bekend voor.

'leuk staan jullie er op...vind je niet?':zei Melina, ik schrok me een ongeluk en zette gauw de fotolijs terug.

'sorry Melina..maar ik':zei Ik vlug.

'ga zitten...dan leg ik je uit wie dit zijn':zei Melina en we gingen op de bank zitten.

'wie zijn dit?':zei Ik en pakte de fotolijst.

'dit ben ik...ik was nog 21 jaar...je moeder heeft deze foto gemaakt...zij was 24..en had jou al':zei Melina.

'en wie is deze kleine meisje?':zei Ik.

'herken je haar niet?...dat ben jij..ik had jou in mijn armen toen je moeder deze maakte':zei Melina met een glimlach.

'echt?..hoe oud was ik?':zei Ik.

'je was één jaar..je was en bent nog steeds schattig':zei Melina.

Ik had het gevoel dat ik blooste.

'en..wie is zij?':zei Ik en wees naar de andere vrouw.

'dat..was mijn nicht..Lily Potter...':zei Melina.

'u nicht?...':zei Ik.

'ja..en ook van je vader...':zei Melina.

'oh..ik ben dus...haar achternicht...en wie is hij?';zei Ik.

'dat is haar zoon, hij was ook één jaar, en twee dagen later, werden Lily en haar man Jams vermoord..en hun zoon had het overleeft':zei Melina.

'en door wie werden ze vermoord?';zei Ik.

'door iemand..die wij niet uitspreken..Hij die niet genoemd mag worden...loopt nog steeds vrij rond':zei Melina.

Toen schoot me iets te binnen.

'heten hij niet...voldemoord?':zei Ik.

'zeg alsjebliefd die naam niet...Kiri':zei Melina.

'oké...Harry had wat over verteld en..':zei Ik maar het werd onderbroken door Melina.

'Harry?..':zei Melina.

'eh...ja':zei Ik.

'nu weet ik het weer..Lily's zoontje hete Harry...ik dach al..ik was het vergeten, stom van me':zei Melina.

'oh..oh..wacht even...is Harry de zoon van uw nicht?';zei Ik verbaast.

'ja..':zei melina.

'dat bedenkt...dat hij mijn achterneef is!':zei Ik.

'klopt..Kiri...':zei Melina.

'nu snap ik het...daardoor herkende ik hem':zei Ik en rende naar boven.

'KIRI!':riep Melina.

Op mijn kamer pakte ik, perkament, een potje inkt, en een veer, Ik schreef briefen naar Suki en Dioni. Daarna gaf ik Het aan Jumper. En hij vlog weg.

Ik liet me zelf op mijn bed vallen.

Ik kon het niet geloven, waarom heeft niemand het verteld, of wist Harry het ook niet?. Het kon allemaal. Ik hoop niet dat hij me gaat vragen voor het KerstBal.

Opeens kwam Okky terug, met twee briefen. Hij is vast eerst naar Zweinstein gegaan, en hij had ook nog steeds de brief voor Suki. Ik pakte de brief van Dioni en las:.

**Beste Kiri.**

**Jumper had me wakker ruw wakker gemaakt met zijn gekrijs. Wat een grote klap voor je. Ik kon het haast ook niet geloven dat Harry Potter je achterneef is.**

**Misschien vind je dit wat. Volgens Professor Zwandrift, kan de geest van die Lira, in de schaduw van de volle maan te voorschijn komen. maar ik geloofde het niet, **

**maar misschien heb je er wat aan. **

**Groetjes Dioni.**

**p.s: je had mazzel dat Harry niet wakker was.**

Ik stuurde Jumper naar Suki.

Toen kwam Melina binnen.

'Kiri het spijt me..maar':zei Melina.

'het geeft niet...ik weet het dan nu..ik wil het liever nu weten, dan het helemaal niet weten':zei Ik en legde de brief van Dioni op mijn bed.

'zulllen we eerst ontbijten, en daarna gaan wandelen in de bosen?';zei Melina.

'het lijkt me leuk':zei Ik. Een beetje buitenlucht zal mij goed doe.

Na het ontbijt, liepen we door het bos.

Melina vertelde alles wie Voldemoord was, en dat hij veel handlaners had. Dat waren Dooddoeners volgens Melina. En ze vertelde ook hoe de ouders van Harry gestorven waren door Voldemoord. Ik snap nu ook waarom de meeste heksen en tovernaars zeggen: Hij die niet genoemd mag worden, of jeweetwel.

Ik vroeg zo of mijn ouders door hem ook vermoord waren. Melina zij alleen dat me vader vermoord was door Voldemoord, en mijn moeder was gestorven aan een ziekte.

Opeens kwam Jumper landen, met een brief van Suki, ik makte de brief los van Jumper's poot en Las:.

**Liefe Kiri.**

**Ik vind het puur toeval, dat Harry Potter je achterneef is. Ik heb wat opzocht over duistere spiegels, maar er zat niets in over Lira. Er stond alleen wat over bijgeloof, je weet wel als een spiegel breekt krijg je zeven jaar ongeluk enz. Wat ik wel gehoord heb, van een meerduivel, is dat hij en al die anderen duivels, een deel zijn van Lira's leger. Ze werden behandeld als slaven, best wel ziellig. Ik hoop dat je hier wat aan hebt.**

**Groetjes Suki.**

'wat bedoeld ze met 'wat ik wel gehoord heb van een meerduivel'':zei Melina.

'oh..Suki heeft een gave, ze kan met wezens praten':zei Ik. En Jumper vloog weg. Die avond stond ik voor het raam. Ik moest maar denken aan Harry,maar telkens als ik aan hem dacht, kreeg ik een raar gevoel.

Was ik nou wel verliefd, of niet?. Voor ik nog wat kon bedenken, kwam er een witte sneeuw uil voor bij. De sneeuw uil landen op mijn bed.

Ik snapte er niets van, de uil keek verbaast en vloog naar de tafel, en met zijn hoofd duwde hij een inktpotje opzij, pakte met zijn snavel een vee, en duwde tegen een rol perkament.

'moet...ik soms schrijven..aan iemand':zei Ik verbaast. Gek ik prat tegen een uil. De uil srong op en neer. Betekent vast ja.

'aan..wie?';zei Ik. De uil gooide een foto lijst om, gelukkig was het niet gebroken, en landen er naast en tikte met zijn snavel de foto aan. Ik pakte de foto op en zag de moeder van Harry.

'moet ik wat sturen...naar Harry?':zei Ik. En de uil sprong weer op en neer van blijschap.

'oké..oké..wat zou ik schrijven':zei Ik en ik schreef.

**Beste Harry.**

**Ik weet niet of jij deze uil gestuurd heb of dat hij zelf hier heen is gekomen. Hoe dan ook. Ik geef je deze foto van je moeder. Ik vind het wel rot voor dat ze vermoord is door Voldemoord. Mijn vader is door hem ook vermoord. Wat ik nog aan je wil vragen is...wil je met me mee naar het Kerstbal?. Ik zou het erg leuk vinden.**

**Liefst Kiri. **

Ik pakte de foto van Lily Potter en deed het in de brief en gaf hget aan de uil en hij vloog weg. Waarom had ik geschreven of hij met mij naar het kerstbal wil gaan?. Wat voor oen ben ik?. Heyt was nu te laat om er wat aan te doen.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	22. hoofdstuk 22

Hoofdstuk 22: Het Kerstbal.

Na een paar dagen was ik weer op Zweinstein.

'hoe was het bij je tante?':zei Dioni, we waren in de grote zaal.

'het was wel leuk...en ik heb wat stoms gedaan':zei Ik.

'wat dan?';zei Dioni.

'ik heb Harry gevraagt of hij met me wil naar het Kerstbal':zei Ik.

'ik wist het..je vind hem leuk?':zei Dioni.

'ja oké..het kerstbal is vanavond al':zei Ik.

'ja..ieder zijn mening...er zijn al 24 leerlingen verdwenen':zei Dioni.

'ja?..hoe weet je dat?':zei Ik.

'gehoord van Professor Baning die met Anderling aan het praten was':zei Dioni.

'wat veel..':zei Ik.

'ja..maar hé ze komen toch weer boven water':zei Dioni.

'ik hoop het';zei Ik. We liepen de zall uit.

'Ik ga nog even naar de bieb':zei Ik.

'goed tot zo dan':zei Dioni. Ik liep naar de bieb toen ik daar was.

Ik ging wat opzoeken over Lira, en de vervloekte spiegels.

'vampier door de eeuwen heen...Heksen kruiden...Hoe maak je van je leven een zooitje...hm...Waarzegerij: hoe vind je de ware...spiegels...spiegels...hebben ze geen boeken er over':zei Ik en liep naar de volgende kast.

'Leven met weerwolfen...studie 2 voor toverdranken...deul geschiedenis...Plan der wraak...':zei Ik. Opeens hoorde ik iemand binnen komen ik verstopte me onder een bank. Het waren Harry en zijn vriend Ron wemel.

' ik snap het niet Harry..waarom ga je met Kiri Dentel naar het Kerstbal...ik dacht dat je met Cho Chang ging?':zei Ron.

Wie is Cho Chang?.

'Kiri stuurde zomaar een brief..ik had Hedwig niet eens naar haar gestuurd':zei Harry.

'maar zij gaf je wel een foto van je moeder':zei Ron.

'ja...ik vraag me af hoe ze eraan komt':zei Harry.

'zie het als een vriendschap teken...zo meteen zeg je nog dat je op haar valt':zei Ron met een glimlalch.

'haha..Ron ik kom niet meer bij':zei Harry en ze liepen uit de bieb.

Ik kwam onder het bankje vandaan. Ik had geluk dat hij me niet zag.

'eh neem me niet kwalijk':zei een stem. Ik schrok me kapot en draaide me om. Er stond een meisja van 12 jaar achter me, ze had lang zwart haar tot aan haar middel.

'eh..ja':zei Ik.

'waarom zat je onder die bank?";zei Het meisje.

'oh..nou..ik..het is niet persoonlijk..maar':zei Ik maar ik kon geen woor uitbrengen.

'ik ben Cho Chang..Ik zit in Ravenklauw...jij bent zeker Kiri Dentel':zei Cho.

'ja..hoe weet je dat?':zei Ik.

'gehoord van Suki..zij is toch jou vriendin?':zei Cho en ging zitten op het bankje.

'dat klopt':zei Ik en ging naast haar zitten.

'en..met wie ga jij naar het bal?':vroeg Cho.

'oh..ik weet nog niet':zei Ik vlug.

'zeker met Harry potter...ja toch?';zei Cho vriendelijk.

'ja..':zei Ik verlegen.

'hij is wel schattig...en volwassen..maar doet zo gevaarlijk':zei Cho.

'gevaarlijk?";zei Ik.

'ja..vorig jaar..had hij...jeweetwel verslagen...':zei Cho.

'oh...juist ja':zei Ik, het werd stil.

'met wie..ga jij naar het bal?';zei Ik.

'met Jeroen Meer...hij is echt lief':zei Cho.

'Harry mag je ook':zei IK.

'ja..ik vind hem ook aardig...maar ik wil hem alleen als een vriend beschouwen...en ik ben niet zijn type...maar jullie twee..passen goed bij elkaar':zei Cho.

'vind je?':zei Ik.

'inderdaad...nou..ik zie nog wel eens...':zei Cho en ging weg. Ik liep zelf ook naar de leerlingen van Grifoendor.

Toen ik binnen kwam.

'heb je het kunnen vinden?';zei Dioni.

'nee..ik had alleen gepraat met iemand':zei Ik.

'met wie?':zei Dioni.

'oh...met Cho Chang':zei Ik.

'Chang?...zij is ongeloofelijk...zij had iets geflikt, en toen kreeg we 50 punten aftrek':zei Dioni.

'ze was wel vriendelijk tegen me..maar laten we daar niet op in gaan':zei Ik. Toen het 7 uur was, ging het bal beginen.

Dioni had een gele jurk aan, en ik een roze.

'kijk daar is hij..ik ga met hem dansen";zei Dioni en wees naar John Maagman en Dioni liep naar hem toe.

Heel veel leerlingen danste ook echt. Het was ook leuk om te zien. Toen opeens kwam Harry naar me.

'zullen...we dansen?':vroeg Harry.

'natuurlijk':zei Ik en we gingen dansen, het was zo fijn.

'Ik wilde je nog..bedanken voor die foto...maar hoe kom je er aan?':zei Harry.

'oké..wat ik je nu ga vertellen..moet tussen mij, Suki en Dioni blijven oké?':zei Ik.

'oké':zei Harry.

'Ik heb die foto bij mij Tante Melina gezien...ze vertelde dat jou moeder..de nicht was van mijn vader en mijn tante Melina':zei Ik.

'dat bedenkt..dat jij mij achter nicht bent?':zei Harry.

'ja..inderdaad..zeg het niet verder goed?';zei Ik.

'Ja..is goed':zei Harry.

Toen zag ik Cho helemaal alleen zitten. Ik dacht dat ze met Jeroen Meer ging dansen.

Na 4 uuren was het afgelopen. Ik liep met Dioni terug naar de leerlingen kamer. Opeens kwam Suki op ons af.

'Meiden..kom gauw naar de bieb':zei Suki haastg.

'waarom..wat is er gebeurd?';zei Dioni.

'ik heb het boek gevonden...kom gauw..de bieb gaat zo dicht':zei Suki en we renden naar de bieb.

'hier stat het':zei Dioni.

'**De vervloekte spiegels worden alleen gemaakt, voor degenen die verdriet, of blij is...Lira Feta was de eerste heks die een vervloekte spiegel maakte, om tegen haar grote vijand te gebruiken**':las Ik voor.

'wie is haar grote vijand dan?':zei Dioni.

'dat stond er niet bij...wat wel klopte...is dat ze bij volle maan tevoorschijn komt':zei Suki.

'waar denk je waar ze zal verschijnen?':zei Ik.

'in het donkere bos':zei Suki.

'en waneer?':zei Dioni.

'volgende week zondag..ongeveer':zei Suki.

'oké...laten we gaan':zei Ik en we liepen de bieb uit.

* * *

Blijf R&R. 


	23. hoofdstuk 23

Hoofdstuk 23: Waar is Dioni?.

De volgende ochtend liep ik met Suki naar de grote zaal.

'ik heb amper geslapen...':zei Ik met een gaap.

'hoezo?';vroeg Suki verbaast.

'nachtmerrie..het ging over een huilde wolf, en hij hield niet meer op':zei Ik.

'als je klaar bent met je wolf...weet je waar Dioni is?..ik heb haar nog niet gezien?':zei Suki.

'misschien is al in de zaal of naar de w.c?';zei Ik Na het ontbijt liepen we naar waarzegerij met professor Zwandrift.

'probeer..jullie kracht en de toekomst te vinden..':zei Professor Zwandrift overdreven.

'welke toekomst? van deze..of van de volgende?':zei Suki.

'ik kan u verzekeren jufvrouw Anneveld...de toekomst liegt nooit':zei professor Zwandrift.

'zal wel':zei Suki.

'waar is trouwens jufvrouw Maarhoef?...is ze ziek?':vroeg Professor Zwandrift.

'dat vroegen ons zelf ook af':zei Ik.

Na de les waarzegerij e toverdranken liepen we naar de ziekezaal.

'medame Pleister..';zei Ik.

'ja..wat is er loos?':zei Madame Pleister.

'is Dioni hier nog geweest?';zei Suki.

'Dioni?...eh...nee...ik heb niemand nog deze dag gehad...':zei Madame Pleister.

'oké...bedankt':zei Ik en we liepen naar de volgende les. Na 3 lessen. Waren we buiten op het terrein.

'hm...zou ze op jullie slaapzaal zijn?";zei Suki.

'ik vroeg het aan Rikky Ween..en hij zei dat niemand behalve hij in de leerlingenkamer is':zei Ik.

'waar zou ze zijn': zei Suki.

Opeens kwam Harry.

'zoeken jullie Dioni?':zei Harry.

'ja..die zoeken we':zei Suki.

Harry gaf iets aan me.

'ik heb haar gezien voor dat ze verdween':zei Harry.

'waar is ze dan':zei Suki.

Ik bekeek het ding wat Harry me gaf.

'dit is een spiegel scheerf':zei Ik verbaast.

'ja...ze had een spiegel in haar handen voordat die lichtflits kwam':zei Harry.

'welke lichtflits?':vroeg ik.

'ze zat in de bib en..toen':zei Harry.

'kom op misschien daar wat':zei Suki opeens. We renden naar de bib.

'ik zie niets';zei Suki.

'kijk hier eens nog meer scherven...':zei Ik en liep naar een tafel.

'hier zat ze..':zei Harry.

'er ligt nog een boek...**Verduister in je spiegelbeeld**':zei Ik en pakte het boek.

Opeens schoot me iets te binnen, het leek wel een fisoen.

'Dioni had dit gelezen, voor dat ze ontvoerd werd door Lira..ze had een vervloekte spiegel bij zich':zei Ik.

'hoe weet je dat?':zei Suki.

'ik weet niet...ik kreeg een soort terugblik...maar lees dit eens':zei Ik.

'**Verduister, komt meestal altijd in je spiegelbeeld. Verdriet is juist de sleutel van verduister.**':zei Harry die het las.

'ze was dus verdrietig?':zei Suki.

'nee..ze zoekte uit waarom die spiegels vervloekt waren, het hielp alleen om je spiegelbeeld duister te maken, maar het heeft erge gevolgen':zei Ik.

'dit word eng...':zei Suki.

'hoe moeten we nu haar vinden?':zei Ik. Na een minut.

'ik weet het...we vragen het aan de Duister draak':zei Suki.

'Duister draak?':zei Harry verbaast.

'ja...die heeft vast verstand van die vervloekte dingen enzo':zei Suki.

'en hoe wil je dat doen?';zei Harry.

'ik heb een gave om met wezens te praten..wat vinden jullie ervan?';zei Suki.

'een prima idee en hoe vinden we hem':zei Ik.

'hij leeft jammer genoeg in het donkerbos':zei Suki.

' dan moet het maar...vanavond gaan we opzoek naar het draakje':zei Ik. Die avond, liepen we naar het bos. Harry had Ron en Hermelien ook mee gevraaagt.

'Lumos': zeide Hermelien en Harry. Hun toverstokken brande licht.

'moeten we dit echt doen':zei Ron.

'ja...mij vriendin is ontvoerd door een iets..en we komen er alleen achter om hier in te gaan':zei Suki en we liepen door het bos.

'Lumos':zei Ik en mijn toverstok gaf ook licht.

Naar een paar minuten.

'hoe ver nog Suki?':zei Hermelien.

'nog niet zo ver...hier is het':zei Suki en deed wat struiken opzij. We kwamen aan bij een grot.

'zit hij daar in?';zei Ik.

'ja':zei Suki zachtjes.

'wat nu?':zei Harry.

Suki liep naar de grot.

'wat jullie ook doen..wees kalm':zei Suki.

'zal wel':zei Ron. Suki was een paar meter bij de grond.

'DRAAK DER DUISTER KOM NAAAR BUITEN..WIJ WILLEN U WAT VRAGEN!';zei Suki.

Opeens begon de grond te trillen. Er kwam een luid gebrul uit de grot. Opeens kwam er een grote schim er uit.

Hij had bloed rode ogen, grote staart en vleugels, en had scherpe klauwen, en twee horens op zijn hoofd.

* * *

Blijf R&R!. ik stuur pas de volgende als ik 2 reieuws heb.


	24. hoofdstuk 24

Hoofdstuk 24: vragen aan de draak.

De grote zwarte draak keek ons bedreigt aan.

'wie heeft me geroepen?':vroeg de draak nijdig.

'wij duister draak...':zei Suki en gebaarde dat we naar haar toe moesten.

'ik..hoop dat het nodig is?':zei de draak.

'ja..we hebben wat vragen die erg belangrijk zijn..mogen we die stellen?';zei Suki.

'vooruit dan...hou het kort':zei de draak.

'weet u misschien iets over de vervloekte spiegels?";zei Suki voorzichtig.

Draak keek verward aan.

'natuurlijk...iedereen weet het...maar het is gevaarlijk...waarom moeten jullie het weten?':zei De draak.

'omdat er veel studenten ook onze vriedin zijn verdwenen':zei Suki.

'hm...vooruit dan...de vervloekte spiegels zijn duistere voorwerpen, de heks der spiegels vermoorde veel draken om een vervloekte spiegel te maken. Met puur drakenbloed maak een kracht die verzegeld kan worden in een spiegel. Als je zo'n spiegel kijkt, dan word je meegenomen, je word ergens gedropt in..het rijk der verleden..':zei de draak.

'en waarom werden ze daar naar toe gedropt?';zei Suki.

'de heks der spiegels gebruikt daat hun levenskracht om erg sterk te worden, en om te vechten tegen haar vijand':zei de draak.

'en wie is de vijand?';zei Hermelien.

'dat weet helaas niemand...dat is al eeuwen zo...de heks der spiegels kan alles doen wat ze kan...als ze puur draken bloed bezit':zei de draak.

'wat voor kracht zit er in drakenbloed?';zei Ik.

'er zit levens kracht in, die hou je maar even, maar er is één iemand die het nodig heeft...en hij werkt denk ik nog samen met de heks der spiegels':zei de Draak.

Het werd even stil.

Toen.

'is het voldemoord?";zei iK.

'ZWIJG OVER ZIJN NAAM!...JE HEB GEEN IEDEE WAT VOOR SCHADE HIJ HEEFT AANGERICHT MET MIJ SOORT!':schreeuwde de draak.

'het spijt ons duister draak...we weten dat het een verselijke man is...maar is het waar?';zei Suki.

'ja..hij wil tegen zijn vijand vechten..en gebruikt de heks der spiegels':zei de draak klam.

'en waarom wilt hij dat?':zei Ik.

'om sterk te worden...meer weet ik niet':zei de draak.

Na een seconde.

'als jullie geen vragen meer hebben...dan ga ik weer verder slapen':zei de duister draak.

'is goed..hebben we nog vragen?";zei Suki.

'nee...eigenlijk niet':zei Harry.

'eentje...is het zo dat de heks der spiegels verschijnt bij volle maan?';zei Ik.

'ja...12 uur nachts op de open plek in dit bos...vaarwel':zei de draak en ging terug naar zijn grot.

'vaarwel':zei Suki en we liepen terug naar Zweinstein.

'ik snap er niets meer van...waarom zou die heks samen werken met jeweetwel?';zei Ron.

'geen idee...':zei Hermelien.

'het heeft volgens mij een band':zei Ik.

'een band?':zei Hermelien verbaast.

'ik heb geen idee...':zei Ik en we liepen rustig naar het kasteel.

'wacht eens even...misschien kunnen mij spiegel gebruiken?';zei Hermelien.

'ik weet niet..het is wel gevaarlijk':zei Ik.

'als we erachter willen komen waar Lira haar slachtoffers laaat, kome we er zo':zei Hermelien.

'dat is wel een idee':zei Ron.

'dat kunnen we beter na dat ze verschenen is':zei Harry.

'waneer is het eigenlijk...die draak vertelde het niet...alleen dat het om 12 uur is':zei Ron.

'het is morgenavond volle maan...':zei Suki.

'dan gaan we morgen maar terug naar het bos':zei Ik.

'het spijt me...maar ik kan dan niet...':zei Hermelien.

'oh...eh hoezo?';zei Suki.

'gewoon...ik zoek meer info op over Lira':zei Hermelien en ging weg.

'wisten jullie dat ze zich erg raar gedraagt?':zei Suki.

'zo is ze altijd':zei Ron.

'laten we gaan...zo meteen komt er iemand aan...':zei Ik maar opeens stond professor Anderling voor ons.

'kom mee':zei ze streng en we liepen achter haar aan.

In haar kantoor stond Hermelien.

'wat doe jij hier?'; fluisterde ik.

'ook gepakt': zei ze terug.

'ik ben geschokt...dit had ik niet verwacht...mag ik vraagen waarom jullie uitschool waren?':zei Professor Anderling.

'nou...we...eh..waren...';zei Harry.

'nou?..':zei Professor Anderling.

We konden geen woord zeggen.

'laat ik duidelijk zijn...ik wil niet...maar ook nooit meer dat jullie zo laat rond zwerven...anders krijgen jullie heel wat strafwerk':zei Professor Anderling.

'maar Professor...we waren alleen...':probeerde Suki te zeggen maar.

'stilte!...10 punten aftrek voor Grifoendor en Ravenklauw...ga nu naar jullie slaapzalen...':zei Professor Anderling.

'we kunen het echt uitleggen...':zei Hermelien.

'GA NU...IK HEB GEEN ZIN IN SMOESJES!...ANDERS KRIJGEN JULLIE NU STRAFWERK!..NOG EENS 10 PUNTEN AFTERK VAN GRIFOENDOR EN RAVENKLAUW!

NU WEG WEZEN!':schreeuwde Professor Anderling. We liepen snel weg. Onderweg naar onze slaapzalen.

'goeie zet Hermelien...dankzij jou was Anderling nog kwaaier':zei Ron.

'had jij dan een betere zin?';zei Hermelien.

'laten we gewoon morgen er over hebbben...ik zie jullie morgen':zei Suki en liep in de richting naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw.

Ik vroeg me steeds af hoe het ging met Dioni. Ik moest ook denken aan wat de duister draak had gezegt. Zou Lira echt sammenwerken met Voldemoort?. Ik had er wel veel twijvels over.

* * *

Blijf A.U.B R&R!


	25. hoofdstuk 25

Hoofdstuk 25 : Klokslag bij volle maan.

Harry, Ron, Hermelien en IK liepen door de poort. Het was muisstil in de leerlingen kamer.

We liepen voorzichtig naar onze slaapzalen.

Die avond kon ik slecht slapen, altijd vroeg me af waarom Lira al die studenten ontvoert. Wat tante Melina ook had verteld, bracht mij ontzettend in de war.

Misschien zat Melina er naast, of de draak. Zonder gedachten viel ik in slaap.

De volgende ochtend bij Kruidenkunde van Professor Stronk, waren weinig leerlingen. Er waren vijf van Grifoendor en vier van Ravenklauw.

'goed vandaag leren we de spreuk Kanamie...die je gebruiken als je aangevallen word door planten die giftig zijn...wie kan er één opnoemen?':zei Professor Stronk.

'de Floraplant':zei Suki.

'goed...Flora planten zien er praas uit met geel, in de nacht zijn zwart, met goud. Ze zien er mooi uit...maar eg gevaarlijk':zei Professor Stronk en vertelde verder.

'Kiri?...':zei Suki en duwde met haar elleboog.

'wat is er?':zei Ik.

'weet je zeker dat we vanavond naar het bos moeten?';zei Suki.

'ja jij wil toch ook weten waar Lira zich schuil houd?':zei Ik.

'ja...maar is het niet gevaarlijk':zei Suki.

'weet ik niet...we zien wel':zei IK.

'Jufvrouw Dentel en Anneveld...willen jullie alsjeblieft bij de les zijn diit is belangrijk, misschien komt deze spreuk eens goed van pas.':zei Professor Srtonk. En vertelde verder.

'misschien heeft ze wel gelijk':zei Suki.

Na de lessen van Stronk, Sneep, Anderling en Baning liep ik samen met Suk buiten.

'oké...hoe komen we vanavond in het bos zonder dat niemand ons ziet of hoort':zei Suki.

'ja...daat word lastig...zal ik het vragen aan Harry?':zei Ik.

'kan...':zei Suki. Na een minut of twee, liepen we naar Waarzegerij.

Professor Zwandrift kan altijd zo overdreven vertellen. Na de lunch in grote zaal.

'oké...heb jij je verlag af en heb je het aan Harry verteld?':zei Suki.

'ja...en nee...ik kwam er niet aan toe':zei Ik.

'daar heb je hem':zei Suki en wees op het terrein.

'oké...ik zie je zo':zei Ik en rende naar buiten.

'HARRY!':riep toen ik buiten was. Harry draaide zich om.

'Kiri?..wat is er':vroeg Harry.

'heb jij een manier om vanavond het kasteel uit gaan, zonder dat niemand ons ziet':zei Ik zacht mogelijk.

'ja...met me onzichtbaarheids mantel':zei Harry.

'een onzichtbaarheids mantel?':vroeg ik verbaast.

'daarmee kan je ontzichtbaar worden':zei Harry.

'oké...vanavond...bij klokslag':zei IK. Die avond liepen we met zijn vieren onder de mantel van Harry, naar het bos.

'au..je staat op mijn voet Ron":zei Suki.

'sorry':zei Ron.

Rustig liepen we verder. In het bos deden we de mantel af.

'Lumos':mompelde Ron Harry en Ik.

We liepen verder.

'het is eng hier':zei Suki.

Ze had wel een beetje gelijk, je weet maar nooit of er een halver gaare gek op dit moment naar ons zat te loeren.

'hoe ver nog Kiri?':vroeg Ron.

'we moeten helemaal naar de open plek':zei Ik. Maar de vraag was, waar was der openplek.

'misschien...WAAAAHHHH!':zei Harry en viel naar beneden.

'Harry!...is alles goed?':zei Ron.

'alles goed hier':zei Harry.

'goed Harry je heb het gevonden...dit is de plek':zei Ik en Ron,Suki en ik liepen naar Harry.

De openplek was groot, in het midden zat een een grote ronde cirkel.

'wow...is dit het?';zei Harry die zijn toverstok bijscheen.

'ja..hoe laat is het?':vroeg ik aan Suki.

'nog tien seconde':zei Suki.

De maan kwam bijna te voorschijn.

'7...6...5...4...3...2...1...':zei Suki.

De vollemaan scheen nu erg helder, de cirkel werd gloeiend rood.

Er kwam een luid gekrijs, en er verscheen een witte schim boven de cirkel. Wel liepen verder weg van de cirkel.

De witte schim veranderde in een mooie vrouw, ze had heel lang blond haar, ze had een zwarte heksen jurk aan. Ze keek onze richting op, ze had mooie groene ogen.

Opeens schoot me iets te binnen, ik had z'on vrouw in mijn droom gezien, dit kon niet waar zijn.

Ze krijste nog eens en kwam op de grond.

'_wie zijn jullie?':_vroeg ze kill. En liep richting ons.

'de vraag is wie ben jij?";zei Ik zonder twijvel.

'_dat gaat jullie stervenlingen niets...aan..._':zei de vrouw.

'jij bent Lira...waarom ontvoerd je studenten?';zei Harry.

'_Harry Potter?...ik had je niet verwacht..._':zei Lira. Het leek wel of ze een slangenstem had.

'je hebt me vraag niet beantwoord":zei Harry klam. Hoe kan hij in godsnaam klam zijn?.

'_denken jullie soms dat ik het voor mijn lol doe?...nee...ik ontvoerd ze om levenskracht te maken...zo dat ik erg sterk ben...samen met mijn Heer voldemoord...ik zal jullie vernietegen...omdat jullie mijn rituweel hebben verstoord_':zei Lira woest. Ze stak haar hand naar ons uit. Uit haar hand kwam een paarse magie bol.

Ze gooide het naar ons, we kregen het tegen ons aan en vielen met een smak op de koude grond.

'nog...spruken?';zei Ron.

'WEERRIA!':riep Suki die opgestaan was. Uit haat toverstok kwam een witte straal. Lira kreeg het in haar rug en viel neer.

'_kleine dwaas...denk je nou echt dat me kan verslaan met je magie?... LO-KORRA!_':riep Lira. Tot vrbaasing van ons kwamen uit de grond allemaal Floraplanten. We waren omsingeld.

'_eens kijken wat jullie nu doen...jammetr kan ik niet zien hoe jullie sterven..ik moet mijn vooraad aanschaven...vaarwel Potter en Dentel_':zei Lira en verdween in de cirkel.

'oké wat nu?':zei Harry.

'die spreuk Kiri weet je het nog?';zei Suki.

'ja':zei Ik.

We richten onze toverstoken op de floraplamnten.

'KANAMIE!':schreeuwde we. Uit onze toverstoken kwam donker groenen straalen, die alle Floraplanten verwoeste.

'Professor Stronk had gelijk...deze spreuk kwam nog goed van pas':zei Suki.

'niet geloven...we hebben haar gezien':zei Ron.

'ja wat ik niet begrijp is dat Lira jullie achternamen kende':zei Suki.

'vreemd...':zei Harry.

'laten we daar later over...we gaan terug':zei Ik snel en we gingen terug naar het kasteel.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	26. hoofdstuk 26

Hoofdstuk 26: De verboden kerker.

Na het hele gedoe met Lira. Was erg verwarrend. Wie of wat was de vijand van haar?. Misschien Perkamentus.

In de les van Professor Sneep.

'Mevrouw Dentel...wilt u graag...uw hoofd bij de les houden':zei Professor Sneep streng.

Ik schrok wakker, niet te geloven ik was in slaap gevallen.

'noem de drank, die ik had verteld?';zei Professor Sneep.

'eh...nou..ik...ehm...':zei IK maar kon geen word zeggen.

'ik zie u zo na de lessen':zei Professor Sneep en vertelde verder.

Na alle lessen zat ik met Suki in de grote zaal.

'domper dat je moet nablijven bij Sneep':zei Suki.

'ja...ik ga maar snel':zei Ik en stond op.

'zie ik zo in de bib voor ons huiswerk?...':zei Suki.

'natuurlijk':beloofte ik en liep de zaal uit en liep naar de kerker's. IK vond het altijd al een enge plek, die muren, de vakels en de bleeden.

'u bent er. kom mee':zei Professor Sneep. IK schrok me dood, en liep zwijgend achter hem aan.

Toen liepen we voorbij een deur met een groot zwaar slot met kettingen.

'meneer...wat zit er achter die deur?';vroeg ik beleeft mogelijk, zodat Sneep niet meer boos werd.

'het is de verboden kerker...':zei Sneep.

'wat zit...er dan achter?':zei Ik

'weet niemand...probeer maar geen tijd te rekken Dentel...':zei Sneep en we liepen verder naar zijn kantoor.

Na een heftig gesprek met Sneep. Liep ik nog een keer naar de ingang van de verbode kerker.

Het zag er vreemd en oud uit. Ik voelde me erg raar, maar ik had geen tijd om te blijven staaren, ik liep de kerkers uit, en in de richting van de bib.

Ik kwam onderweg Harry tegen.

'heh, Kiri, waar ..ga je heen?': vroeg Harry.

'Ik ga naar de bib...'. : zei Ik en ik keek hem vriendelijk aan.

'toevallig...ik ga ook'.: zei Harry en ik liep naar de bib.

Toen ik de deur open deed, rende een paar steudenten van Zwadderich weg.

Ik liep samen met Harry naar binnen. Opeens zagen we een glas scherven.

Ik liep verder, op een tafel lag een opengeslagen boek. Ik liep er naar toe en pakte het opengeslagen boek, er stond: _Rif draken werden in de middeleeuwen veel bedreigt._

Ik keek op de achter kant, het was van geschiedenis van toverkunst, we moesten een verslag maken over rif draken.

'Kiri?...wat is er aan de hand?': zei Harry die dicher bij kwam.

'volgens mij..is Suki ook ontvoerd...maar ik zie nergens een spiegel': zei ik en keek rond.

Harry die op een anderen tafel keek, pakte hij een ding die gebroken was.

'Kiri...dit is volgens mij de spiegel'. :zei Harry en liet het aan mij zien.

'raar...wie zou er nou een spiegel meenemen in de bib...'zei ik. Harry keek op de achterkant. Er stond een naam op.

Ik keek ook en ik schrok. De naam op de achterkant van de spiegel stond:

'Hermelien?...hoe...hoe..kan dat?'.

'ik weet niet...volgens mij heeft zij dit allemaal gedaan': zei Harry.

'nu snap ik waarom ze zo raar deed...daarom wou ze niet met ons mee naar het bos...'.: zei Ik.

'hm...waar zou ze nu zijn?':zei Harry.

'ik..weet niet...laten we naar de verbode kerker gaan..': zei Ik.

'de verbode wat?':vroeg Harry verbaast.

'toen ik moest nablijven van Sneep...liepen we langs een deur met een zware slot...hij zei dat de erbode kerker is...misschien is dat Lira's schuilplaats wel': zei Ik overtuigt.

'weet je het zeker?': zei Harry ongeloof.

'heel zeker...we kunnen voor de zekerheid kijken': zei Ik, ik probeerde hem te overtuigen.

'ik weet niet...zo meteen ik het gevaarlijk en dan hangen we': zei Harry.

'ja...ik weet geen spreuk om dat slot open te krijgen...': zei Ik en keek omlaag. Ik had er spijt van dat niet meteen met Suki megelopen was. Dan kon ik misschien Hermelien tegen houden. Teminste als zij achter die ontvoeringen zat.

'en voldemoort dan?': zei Ik opeens.

'ik weet niet...waarom zou Voldemoort...ik bedoel...waarom zou Lira met Voldemoort samenwerken?...het is gekkenwerk': zei Harry.

'jawel...maar is het niet toevallig...Lira en Voldemoort hebben een link...maar wat': zei Ik en ik dacht na.

'misschien weet Hermelien het...':zei Harry.

'oké...maar waar zou ze zijn?':vroeg ik mezelf af.

'hm...na kruidenkunde en toverdranken zei ze dat ze huiswerk ging maken in de leerlingenkamer':zei Harry.

'oké dan...dan gaan we kijken of ze daar nog steeds is': zei Ik.

We renden zo snel mogelijk naar de leerlingenkamer van Grifoendor. Toen we binnen waren, was de kamer leeg. Op één na, een meisje met lang bruin haar zat aan een tafel met een boek voor zich en een perkament met een ganzen veer.

'Hermelien?':zei Harry voorzichtig.

Hermelien keek op. Ze keek ons verbaast aan.

'moeten jullie niet in een les zitten?':zei Hermelien en legte haar ganzen veer neer.

'dat kunnen we ook net zo goed aan jou vragen':zei Ik.

'luister...gedaanteverwisseling viel uit en ook geschiedenis van toverkunst..':zei Hermelien en stond op.

'is deze misschien van jou?':zei Ik en ik liet het gebroken spiegel zien.

'hoe..hoe kom je eraan?':zei Hermelien verbaast.

'lag in de bib...':zei IK.

'hoe kan dat nou...ik ben al die tijd hier gebleven':zei Hermelien.

'moest je toevallig niet naar de bib?':bleef ik door vragen.

'ik moest er alleen heen voor een waarzegerij boek..en trouwens waarom zou ik nou mijn spiegel mee nemen?': zei Hermelien.

'omdat jou spiegel toevallig bij een ontvoering was':zei Harry.

'ontvoering?...alsjebliefd Harry hoe kom je erop...ik heb mijn spiegel even uitgelend aan Roxan van Harmen...meer niet!': zei Hermelien boos.

Ik keek Harry aan, nu snapte ik het helemaal niet meer.Opeens kwam Ron naar beneden.

'wat is hier aan de hand?': vroeg hij verbaast.

'niets..Ron.. ik word alleen beschuldigt van een ontvoering met een spiegel': zei Hermelien nog steeds kwaad.

'ontvoering?...wat voor ontvoering?':zei Ron nog steeds in de war.

'van mijn vriendin!':zei Ik.

'Kiri..misschien is ze aleen gevlucht van een andere onvoering':zei Ron.

'nee..erkwamen alleen leerlingen van Zwadderich uit de bib...en er lagen spiegel schereven bij de plek waar Suki zat!':zei Ik.

'hoe weet jij nou waar ze zat?':zei Hermelien.

'omdat ik wist wat voor huiswerk we moesten maken':zei Ik.

'nou en...wat heeft dat met dse ontvoering te maken?':zei Hermelien.

'alles...maar komen nog steeds niet ver...als jij je spiegel niet in de bib heb gebruikt...wie dan wel?':zei vroeg ik mezelf af.

'Roxan misschien?';zei Hermelien.

'misschien...laten we nu ergens anders over hebben...namelijk over de verbode kerker...weet één van jullie misschien een spreuk om dat slot open te krijgen?':vroeg ik.

'ik weet er toevallig één':zei Hermelien en we liepen naar de kerkers. Het was erg stil.

We stonden voor de deur van de verbode kerker.

'Uplos':mompelde Hermelien en het slot klikte open. En de deur ging ook open, er waaide een kille wind. Het was donker.

'lumos':mompelde ik en liep als eerst naar binnen. Ik hoorde nog en keer Lumos achter me, Harry hief zijn verlichte toverstok op. Het was een trap naar beneden.

We liepen verder.

'het is...eng hier':zei Ron angstig. Ik moest hem wel gelijk geven, het zag hier niet echt gezellig uit.

Na een minut lopen door de donkere trape gang,

Zagen we licht. Harry en Ik zeiden: 'Lumos-nox'. Onze toverstokken hielde op met gloeien en we renden naar het licht.

éénmaal bij het licht. Zag ik dat Harry pijn kreeg in zijn hoofd.

De kamer was rond, met in het midden een ketel, de vakels gaven blauw licht, waardoor de ronde kamer ook blauw was.

'wat is dit hier?':zei Hermelien.

'lijkt wel of Sneep hier bezig was':zei Harry.

'nee..Sneep is het niet':zei Ik. Ik herkende deze plek.

'hoe zo?':zei Ron.

'deze kamer lijkt wel op de kamer in mijn droom...voor dat ik naar Zweinstein ging...':zei Ik en liep naar de ketel.

'kun je misschien wat duidelijk zijn?':vroeg Hermelien.

'ja...volgens mij is dit de plek van van Lira...die donker gang in mijn droom was gewoon de trap, maar waar is die vrouw en die uil die op de ketel zat': zei Ik verbaast.

'een uil en een vrouw?':zei Ron.

'maar meer weet ik niet...alleen dat dit in mijn droom voor kwam':zei Ik en ik keek de anderen aan.

'zullen we gaan voordat Sneep ons betrapt...dan blijven we na tot het einde van het schooljaar':zei'zei Hermelien en wou weg gaan. Maar de trap was verdwenen. Opeens verscheen er een vrouw. Het was Lira.

'gezellig...ik krijg nooit bezoek':zei Lira met een glimlach.

'waar zijn Dioni en Suki!'riep Ik tegen Lira.

'weet ik veel...maak het uit..het punt is dat jullie hier zijn...ik wis wel dat jullie hier heen kwamen nadat dat ik die Ravenklauw meisje had ontvoert':zei Lira.

'maar hoe kreeg je de spiegel van Hermelien?':vroeg Harry.

'simpel...ik had gevraagt om de spiegel...ik kan toevallig mijn uiterlijk aan passen...en wou ik dat die griffel de schuld kreeg van de ontvoeringen...maar helaas zijn jullie veel te slim':zei Lira.

'maar wat heeft Voldemoort hier mee te maken?..en wat is er gebeurt met je slangenstem?':vroeg Ik.

'hahaha, domoor...ik zei toch dat ik uiterlijk kan aanpassen?...ik heb ook mijn stem veranderd...zodat jullie me niet konden herkennen...en wat Voldemoort betreft...ach...hoe zou ik het zeggen...ik werk met hem samen op dat hij mijn broer is..zo simpel is het': zri Lira met een glimlach.

'jou...broer?':vroeg ik ongeloof.

'ja...en dat ontvoeren van die studenten...zo dat we ons leger konden vergroten...gaat helemaal niet naar die domkop van een Albus..nee...ons vijand is..jou...Harry Potter.':zei Lira.

Ik stond verstijfd aan de grond.

'maar goed...genoeg geklets...tijd voor achtie':zei Lira.

'maar..waar zijn die leerlingen?':vroeg Ron.

'geen zorgen ...jullie zullen ze gauw ontmoeten': zei Lira en draaide zich om en verdween. Opeens verdween de vloer en we vielen naar beneden.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	27. hoofdstuk 27

Hoofdstuk: 27: het leger van Lira.

Ik deed mijn ogen open, ik zag naast me Harry. Ik stond op, en ik zag dat we opnieuw in een ronde kamer waren, maar dit keer met gewoon licht van de vakels.

Ik zag dat Ron,Harry en Hermelien ook opstonden.

'waar zijn we?':vroeg Harry.

'in een ronde kamer...':zei Hermelien.

Opeens hoorde we geluid. Er ging een poort open, er kwam wat uit, het was zwart, alleen hun ogen waren zichtbaar.

'wat...wat...zijn dat?':zei Ron.

'volgens mij de leerlingen':zei Ik.

I het licht werden ze zichtbaar, het waren inderdaad de leerlingen. Hun gewaaden waren met groen slijm bedekt, hun gezichten zagen er mager en heeldonker groen uit. Ze hadden bloed rode ogen, ze hadden leine slagtanden, net als een vampier. Hun handen zagen er ook heeldonker groen er uit. Ze zagen er heel mager uit, en keken gemeen en hongerig.

'maar...Lira...zij dat ze hun levenskracht ofzo er uit had gehaald':zei Hermelien.

'is het ook...en daarna heeft ze hun in zombies veranderd':zei Harry. We liepen achter uit.

'het spijt me dat ik je verdachte Hermelien';zei Ik.

'geef niet Kiri...maar nu moeten we ze proberen om hun eigen leven terug te geven': zei Hermelien.

De zombies kwamen dichterbij. Toen werden we ingesloten.

'nog spreuken?':vroeg Ron.

'nee...ik weet het niet...':zei Hermelien.

'Maraos!': riep ik uit, uit mijn toverstok ik had gepakt, kwam er een paarse straal en raakte een leerling zombie en viel neer.

'waar heb je dat geleerd?':vroeg Hermelien.

'uit een boek in bib...jammer genoeg werkt het maar even': zei Ik en die ene zombie die ik geraakt had stond weer op.

'maar het is teminste iets...MARAOS!':riep Harry en raakte ook een zombie.

De leeling zombies kwamen dichterbij.

'hm...zombies kunne toch niet tegen licht?':zei Hermelien.

'weet ik veel':zei Ron. Hermelien deed haar toverstok in de lucht en riep: 'LUMOS EXTREEM!'. Uit haar toverstok kwam erg vel licht. Toen het weg was. Zagen we alle zombies op de grond, ze waren bewusteloos.

'goed werk Hermelien':zei Harry.

IK bekeek de zombies. En ja hoor ik zag Dioni liggen. Ik liep naar haar toe. Ze zag er niet best uit.

'Kiri...kom niet dichterbij': waarschuwde Harry.

Ik zag dat ze een beetje bij kwam, haar rode ogen keken mij aan.

'Dioni...herken je me nog?...ik ben het... je vriendin...Kiri':zei Ik.

Ze keek me verward aan. Ze blaaste een beetje, toen.

'Kiri...': zei Dioni die overheind ging zitten.

'ja ik ben het':zei Ik, ik geloofde dat ze begreep.

'gebruik...de spiegel...die Perka...mentus...heeft...':zei Dioni en blaaste weer als een kat.

'spiegel?...oh die spiegel';zei Ik, maar het probleem was, ik heb de spiegel niet meer.

Dioni stond op en sloeg me. Ik viel op de grond.

'MARAOS!':riep Harry en Dioni viel neer.

Ik stond op.

'wat heeft ze gezegt?';zei Ron.

'ze zij dat ik een spiegel moet gebruiken...die Perkamentus nu heeft':zei Ik.

'gebruik Acio':zei Hermelien.

'Acio?':vroeg ik verbaast.

'het zorgd er voor dat je spiegel terreug bij komt...hoop ik':zei Hermelien.

'ik probeer het...Acio...spiegel van Lira':mompelde ik. Na een seconde.

'volgens mij werkt het niet':zei Ik. We zagen dat de zombies bewogen.

'lekker zeg...':zei Ron.

De zombies stonden op.

'Hermelien...gebruik die spreuk':zei Harry.

'kan niet...je kan het maar één keer gebruiken..':zei Hermelien.

We werden opnieuw ingesloten. Het was allemaal mijn schuld, als ik die stomme spiegel niet had gepakt, was Lira nooit op vrije voeten, en was ik maar nooit naar Zweinstein gegaan. Ik wou dat het allemaal voorbij was, weg met de zombies, weg met alles. Opeens verscheen er licht, het was een soort voorwerp, het vloog naar mij toe, het was de spiegel die ik had gevonden.

'je hebt hem':zei Harry.

Ik pakte de lichtgevende spiegel aan. Opeens kwamen er allemaal straalen uit, die de zombies raakte. Alle zombies vielen neer. Na een minut, veranderde de zombies in de leerlingen. Ze waren normaal en bevrijd.

Ze waren nog bewusteloos.

'stuur ze terug...':zei Ik tegen de spiegel. De leerlingen verdweenen naar hun slaapzalen. Zodat ze konden uitrusten.

'oké...dat hebben we gedaan...nu moeten wij terug':zei Hermelien.

'nee...eerst moeten we Lira laten verdweinen...wie gaat er met me mee?':zei Ik. De anderde keken benauwd, ik wist zelf dat het erg gevaarlijk zou worden, maar Lira moest hoe dan ook voorgoed weg zijn. Opeens ging Harry naast me staan.

'ik ga met je mee...':zei Harry.

'echt waar?':vroeg ik aan hem.

'we laten je niet in de steek...':zei Harry. Dat was het mooiste wat hij tegen me zei.

'dan blijf ik ook niet hier...ik ga ook mee':zei Ron.

'oké...dan...laten we gaan':zei Hermelien.

'spiegel...breng ons naar je meesteres':zei Ik.

We verdwenen van de ronde kamer, en kwamen uiteindelijk op een openplek. We waren in het verbode bos, op die openplek waren we eerst waren. De cirkel was nu paars geworden.

Opeens hoorde we een stem achter ons, we draaide ons om en zagen Lira.

'ook gezelig dat jullie hier zijn':zei ze en liep om ons heen.

Ze liep naar de cirkel.

'wij zorgen dat jou plannen voorgoed stoppen':zei Ik overtuigd.

'wat jij wil Dentel...ik heb genoeg krachten...ik kan ook heus zonder die achterbakse kleuters...en wat aardig van je Dentel...dat je mijn spiegel hebt...ik wil een deal met je sluiten...als je mij die spiegel geeft...laat ik jullie en de rest van zweinstein met rust': ze stak haar hand naar mij toe.

Ik geloofde haar niet.

'nee...je bent gewoon niet te vertrouwen':zei Ik vel.

'oké Dentel...je weet niet eens hoe veel kracht dat ding heeft...het kan je zo overnemen...alleen spiegel heksen kunnen die grote kracht alleen aan, en niet normaalen stervelingen':zei Lira.

'wat bedoel je daarmee':vroeg Ik.

'dat jij nooit een machtige spiegel kan vasthouden...dat snapt iedereen toch domwicht':zei Lira.

'en waarom...kan zij het wel vasthouden?';vroeg Harry.

'puur geluk...niet iedereen kan die spiegel vasthouden...alleen spiegelheksen':zei Lira.

'ik...ik ben een spiegelheks?':vroeg ik verbaast.

'zo moeder...zo dochter...heeft je tante niets verteld dat je mam's een spiegelheks was?':zei Lira met een kinderachtige stem.

'wat in godsnaam is een spiegelheks?':zei Hermelien.

'dat is een heks...die door spiegels kan reizen...en spiegels als een krachtbron gebruiken...weinig meisje's worden een spiegelheks...omdat het zo zeldzaam is':zei Lira.

'waarom is het zo zeldzaam?':vroeg Ron.

'genoeg vragen!...ARANA-MIRANO!':riep ze en er kwamen allemaal wolven, ze waren paars en haden gifgroenen ogen. Er waren 10 wolven.

'eens kijken of jullie hier tegen kunne':zei Lira en keek toe.

Hermelien richte haar toverstok op één wolf.

'VERDER-KA!':riep Hermelien uit haar toverstok kwam een grijze straal, die de wolf raakte en in zwarte rook veranderde.

Ik,Harry en Ron dede het zelfde. In een paar tellen.

'hm...jullie zijn wel sterk...wat maak dat nou weer uit...TAI-NA-RION!':riep Lira. Er kwamen blauwe planten te voorschijn. Ze waren groot en leken op vleesetende planten er waren er 10 en ze waren om ons heen gecirkeld.

'nog ideeen?':vroeg Ron.

'eh...nee...Harry?':vroeg Hermelien.

'ook niet...':zei Harry de planten kwamen dichterbij.

'ik heb ook geen ideeen':zei Ik zomaar.

'misschien help dit...':zei Harry en richte zijn toverstok op een plant.

'LI-MONES!':riep Harry en de plant veranderde in een rookwolk en verdween.

Ik,Ron en Hermelien deden het zelfde.

Toen alle planten weg waren.

'tss...kleuters...wat moet je er mee...oh...broetje lief!':zei Lira.

Er kwam iemand uit de bosjes, hij had een zwarte keep om.

'AAAAHHHH!': riepHarry uit, en drukte zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd, en viel in één.

De persoon deed zijn keep af. Hij was kaal en had bloed rode ogen.

Het was niemand minder dan Voldemoort.

* * *

Blij R&R!


	28. hoofdstuk 28

Hoofdstuk 28: kracht van de spiegel.

'wat leuk om jullie weer te zien...en vooral jou Harry Potter': zei Voldemoort kill.

Ik hielp Harry overeind.

'nu jullie allemaal hier zijn...kan ik jullie makkelijk vermoorden...mag ik deze keer zus?': zei Voldemoort.

'maar natuurlijk leef je uit': zei Lira.

Voldemoort richten zijn toverstok op mij en Harry en hij riep: 'CRUCIO!'.

Er kwam een groene straal naar ons toe. Ik duwde Harry weg, ik kreeg de straal tegen me aan. Ik voelde een ontzettende pijn over mij heel lichaam.

Ik viel plat op mij rug, op de kouwe grond. Ik had het gevoel dat ik niet meer kon bewegen.

'KIRI!': riepte Harry.

Hermelien en Ron hielpen me overeind.

'IMPERIUS!': zei Voldemoort. Ik zag dat Harry werd opgetild.

'nu ga je dood...Potter':zei Voldemoort. Ik zag dat Harry zowat gewurgd werd.

'HARRY!': riepte Hermelien.

Ik maakte me los van Hermelien en Ron. Ik pakte de spiegel.

'kracht van de spiegel help hem!': riep ik.

Er kwam een groot licht straal uit de spiegel, en het raakte Voldemoort aan. En Harry viel op de grond naar adem te happen.

'vervloekt': zei Voldemoort.

'het komt door die spiegel': zei Lira.

Harry werd overeind geholpen door Ron.

'iemand nog een idee?': vroeg Hermelien.

'die spiegel Kiri, kun je het opnieuw gebruiken?':vroeg Harry.

'ik weet niet': zei Ik en keek naar de spiegel die ik mijn hand had.

'kom op zeg, jij bent een spiegel, nog wat': zei Ron.

Daar had hij een punt in, ik ben toch volgens Lira een spiegel heks, dus moest het me lukken om die heks en Voldemoort te verslaan.

'oké, ik heb een idee, als ik die spiegel omhoog hou, moeten jullie je toverstokken op de spiegel richten': zei Ik.

'en wat gebeurt er dan?': vroeg Hermelien.

'let maar op, NU1': riep Ik en hield de spiegel omhoog, Harry, Ron en Hermelien richten hun stokken op de spiegel. Uit hun toverstokken, kwam een lichte straal die de spiegel raakte.

De spiegel werd helemaal wit, er na een snelle seconde kwam er uit de straal een sterke witte straal, en het raakte Lira en Voldemoort.

'NEEEEEEEEEE!': riep Lira.

Toen de straal weg was.

Zagen we dat Lira weg branden.

'IK KRIJG JULLIE WEL, WACHT MAAR AF!': zei Lira en verdween.

Ik viel achterover neer, en ik werd opgevangen door Harry.

Maar waar was Voldemoort?. Hij was weg.

'waar is hij?': vroeg Ik en stond weer op.

'hij lijkt wel, verdwenen': zei Ron.

'hij is niet echt weg': zei Harry.

'laten we hier weg gaan': zei Hermelien.

'ga je gang Kiri': zei Harry.

'breng ons naar kasteel Zweinstein':zei Ik tegen de spiegel en we verdwenen, weg van het bos met de cirkel, en we kwamen in de grote hal van Zweinstein terecht.

Het was stil, niemand was er, tot dat.

'ah, jullie zijn daar':zei Professor Sneep.

Hij liep naar ons toe. Hij keek ons bedreigend aan.

Maar gelukkig kwam Perkamentus.

'rustig aan Severus, Harry en zijn vrienden, hadden ergens druk mee, ik neem het wel over':zei Professor Perkamentus vriendelijk.

Professor Sneep ging weg.

'Ron, Hermelien, ga jullie maar naar de leerlingen kamer van Grifoendor, ik moet nog even praten met Kiri en Harry':zei Professor Perkamentus.

'is goed meneer, tot zo Harry en Kiri': zei Hermelien en liep weg met Ron.

Ik en Harry moesten Professor Perkamentus volgen.

In zijn kantoor.

'als eerst wil ik je bedanken Kiri dat je de leerlingen heb gered met je spiegel': zei Professor Perkamentus.

'maar hij is van Lira':zei Ik.

'en nu van jou, als ik me niet vergis heeft Lira gezegd dat je een spiegel heks was?':vroeg Professor Perkamentus.

'klopt, en ik snap er niks van':zei Ik.

'je moeder was een spiegel heks en je grootmoeder':zei Professor Perkamentus.

'maar waarom zat mijn moeder op Zweinstein?'; vroeg Ik.

'ze zat op Zweinstein, omdat ze niet naar de school voor spiegel heksen wou, veel heksen zijn na die school op het slechte pad gezet, en daarom wou zij dat jij naar Zweinstein ging': zei Professor Perkamentus.

'oké, maar waarom herkende ik een paar mensen, die ik nog nooit heb gezien of wat dan ook?':vroeg ik.

'omdat spiegelheksen, kunnen in de toekomst kijken, en ze kunnen mensen herkenen als, bijvoorbeeld vijand of vriend is, toen je Harry ontmoeten, herkende je hem als je achterneef, maar je was nergens van bewust': zei Professor Perkamentus.

'en waarom moest hij me in de gaten houden?':vroeg Ik.

'omdat ik wist dat er rare dingen zouden gebeuren met jou en Harry, zoals je ontdekte dat Harry je achter neef was, of dat jij een krachtige spiegel in handen kreeg, zo moet je het zien als rare dingen':zei Professor Perkamentus.

'en die kracht dan?':vroeg ik.

'die kracht van de spiegel is bijzonder sterk, alleen een heks als jij kon het beheersen, en het kan extra kracht opzuigen uit toverstokken':zei Professor Perkamentus.

'zoals in het bos, toen we tegen Lira en Voldemoort vochten':zei Harry.

'Voldenmoort?';vroeg Professor Perkamentus.

'ja, hij was er bij, hij was de broer van Lira, en na die sterke straal van die spiegel, was hij ook weg net als Lira':zei Harry.

'maar Lira branden weg':zei Ik.

'en waar is Voldenmoort nu?':vroeg Professor Perkamentus.

'dat weten we juist niet, maar hij is niet helemaal weg, zoals Lira':zei Harry.

'dat begrijp ik, jullie kunnen gaan, het gevaar van Lira is geweken':zei Professor Perkamentus.

Ik en Harry liepen naar de deur, maar in de opening bleef ik staan.

'Professor':zei Ik.

'ja?';vroeg Professor Perkamentus.

'waarom is mijn vader vermoord door Voldenmoort?": Vroeg Ik.

'dat is een vraag, waar je zelf het antwoord moet zoeken':zei Professor Perkamentus.

'maar, weet u het zelf niet?';vroeg ik.

'ik weet het wel, maar het nu geen tijd voor antwoorden, ga maar slapen, het zal je goed doen':zei Professor Perkamentus.

Ik liep de deur uit, en ik zag Harry nog staan.We liepen naar de slaapzaal.

'weet je Harry, wat ik wou vragen, heb jij echt niet Hedwig niet naar me gestuurd toen ik bij mij tante was?': vroeg Ik.

'nee, ik weet het zeker':zei Harry.

'oké': zei Ik.

'ik vind het ook rot voor je dat je ouders ook gestorven zijn':zei Harry.

'we lijken wel op elkaar Harry';zei Ik.

'hoe bedoel je?':vroeg Harry.

'jij verloor je ouders toen je 1 jaar was en ik ook, jij bent ondergebracht bij je oom en tante, en ik was ondergebracht bij stiefouders': zei Ik.

'wat een toeval';zei Harry.

'inderdaad': zei Harry.

We liepen verder. Toen we in de slaap zaal waren. Was er niemand, de haard stond nog aan.

'nou, eh welterusten dan maar':zei Harry.

'ja, welterusten':zei Ik. En Harry liep naar boven.

Ik liep naar het raam, ik zag nog de volle maan en sterren. De maan scheen mooi over het water.

Ik bekeek de spiegel, hij glansde nog mooi, nooit gedacht dat zo mooi ding ooit van het slechte was.

Ik zuchten, ik zat nu te denken, dat we morgen de zomervakantie was, dus morgen was de laste dag op Zweinstein, ik zal het missen.

Ik heb hier vrienden gemaakt, avonturen beleef, spreuken geleerd, naar zwerkbal gekeken en gezien hoe Suki en haar team won. Hoe ik heb gedanst op het kerst bal met Harry, ik er achter kwam dat hij mijn achter neef is, en dat ik een spiegel heks ben.

Dat ik Jumper heb gekregen van tante Melina, hoe haar kende en haar landgoed. En al die andere fijne momenten die ik op Zweinstein heb meegemaakt.

Ik gaapte, en ik liep naar de slaapzaal, ik trok voorzichtig mij pyjama aan en ik legde de spiegel in mijn tas, en ik ging achterover liggen, trok de dekens naar me toe, en ik sloot mij ogen, en viel in slaap.

En ik hoop dat ik nu betere dromen ga krijgen, zonder nachtmerries.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	29. hoofdstuk 29

Hoofdstuk 29: de poort naar huis.

Het was ochtend, tenminste niet voor mij, want ik had mij ogen nog gesloten.

Opeens sprong er iemand op mijn bed, ik schrok wakker en ik zag dat het Dioni was.

'goedemorgen slaapkop': zei Dioni vrolijk.

'ook goedemorgen': zei ik half wakker.

'heb je al je spullen bij elkaar, want over een paar uur is eind feestmaal, in die tussentijd worden de koffers in de trein gemikt':zei Dioni.

Ik stapte uit en deed wat kleding aan, en propte al mijn spullen in mijn hutkoffer.

'ben je bijna klaar?': vroeg Dioni.

'ja, ik kom al': zei Ik.

We liepen samen naar de grote zaal. Ik was blij dat Dioni weer normaal is, en geen smerige zombie.

In de zaal zagen we Suki zitten bij Ravenklauw.

Wij gingen zelf ook zitten. We zagen Professor Perkamentus opstaan voor een mededing.

'mijn beste studenten, er is al weer een jaar voorbij, ik ben blij dat de ontvoerde studenten weer veilig terug zijn, ik hou jullie niet langere op, eet smakelijk': zei Professor Perkamentus.

Er verscheen heerlijke eten op tafel.

Ik had echt honger gekregen, door dat gevecht met Lira en haar achterbakse listen.

'nog bedankt Kiri dat me gered heb van die heks': zei Dioni die een broodje pakte.

'daar heb je vrienden voor': zei Ik en pakte ook een broodje.

'maar hoe heb je ons dan gered, ik ben het helemaal vergeten': zei Dioni.

Ik voelde me stil en ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen, gered door een spiegel klonk raar.

'eh, dat vertel ik je ooit wel eens': zei Ik vlug.

'oké': zei Dioni.

Na het heerlijke feestmaal, liepen we naar de trein.

Onderweg.

'wat is het toch snel gegaan': zei Suki.

'inderdaad': zei Dioni.

'gelukkig zien we elkaar weer terug, schrijven jullie wel?':Vroeg Suki.

'natuurlijk doen we dat': zei Ik.

'elke dag, elke week': zei Dioni met een glimlach.

'lollig Dioni': zei Suki.

We waren bij de trein.

We stapte in.

Ik zag nog Harry met zijn vrienden in.

Met mijn laste blik zag ik Zweinstein, de mooie zwarte kasteel met zijn geheimen en alles wat erbij hoort. Ik stapte in en volgde Suki en Dioni.

Toen we zaten.

'ik ben wel blij om naar huis te gaan': zei Dioni.

'ja, ik ook, die avontuur met die heks': zei Suki.

'ga jij bij je tante wonen Kiri?': vroeg Dioni.

'ik hoop het, als ik nog eens bij mij stief ouders ga wonen word ik gek': zei Ik.

'en dan heb je de neiging om magie te gebruiken': zei Suki.

'zo iets ja': zei Ik.

'en ga je Harry missen, vertel op we weten dat je hem leuk vind': zei Dioni.

'ik denk wel dat ik om hem geef': zei Ik.

'nu wel, omdat hij je achter neef is': zei Suki.

'zo kun je het noemen': zei Ik en keek naar buiten.

'volgend jaar beleven we weer avonturen':zei Dioni.

'zo is dat': zei Suki.

We zagen Londen al komen. We reden het station binnen.

We stapte uit en pakte onze koffers en liepen naar de poort.

Voor de poort.

'nou dit is het dan': zei Suki.

'ja': zei Ik.

'laten we gaan': zei Dioni en we liepen door de poort.

Als ik één ding heb geleerd heb van het jaar is, dat het altijd fijn is om thuis te zijn, waar het ook is. Of het nou op een landgoed of flat is, thuis komen is altijd fijn.

We liepen door de poort naar huis.

Dit was het einde, maar Kiri Dentel komt terug met een vervolg.

En ik hoop dan dat jullie die dan ook gaan lezen en revieuwen.

Tot dat.

PixieMusa.


End file.
